


Detective Comic

by Alas



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012), Inception (2010)
Genre: Limbo, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bane恨这座城市。

不，更正,Eames恨这座城市。

Arthur的潜意识自发建造的城市不该是这个样子，泥棍子Arthur城应当满是摩天大楼，街道整洁堪比手术器械，城里穿行着步履匆匆的投影，每一个都成竹在胸，目光灼灼地径直奔向目标。

而这座城里，高楼大厦间夹杂着被雨水侵蚀的怪兽滴水嘴，街道整日笼罩在潮气之中，投影们漫无目的地各处流动，还有数量可观的无业游民。这儿犯罪率居高不下，警察疲于奔命，这儿还有蝙蝠侠。

这儿是Gotham，Arthur在心里建了一座Gotham。

 

——————————————————————————————————————

Inception之后，Eames已经有几个月没见到其他人了：整个小组的人按事先约好的各自离开，Cobb要重建和儿女的亲密感，Saito继续赚钱，Yusuf有实验要做而Ari有学位要修。Arthur决定结束他和Eames什么也不是的关系。

这回没什么特殊，只不过是一次——几次——很多次减压性爱和一些调情，和他们以前共事时一样。但是Eames犯了一个严重错误，把他们运转良好的床伴关系推到了危险的边缘。老天，那个错误严重得Eames都觉得是个错误。

难怪Arthur在取行李时就等不及地对他说：“我们到了该分开的时候。”

Eames毫不犹豫地同意了。

 

Eames根本没有离开机场，转了五次机，换了三个身份。最终确信甩掉了所有尾巴的时候，他回到蒙巴萨。这期间他只想起Arthur一次：他在这里找到过我（虽然从赌场人群中冒出来的是Cobb，但可不是Arthur告诉他的吗？）。

Eames可没期待再被找到一次。

 

又在赌场看Cobb皱着眉头满脸阴沉地站在面前，Eames把手放进口袋再三确认了totem，是真的。而入梦剂的另一个副作用是不会再产生既视感，那么他得面对比Fisher行动更糟糕的事情了。

 

“Arthur出事了。”

 

——————————————————————————————————————

“……Saito跟我时常联系，在inception以后，他开始关注盗梦圈子的事。一周以前他发觉有人在追踪Arthur，派人去提醒……结果还是晚了一步。”Cobb又开始捏鼻梁，Eames心不在焉地想他总有一天会捏断软骨。

“对方雇的全是那些……你知道，只会强行盗梦的那伙低级暴力分子。Saito找到Arthur的时候对方已经把他拉入梦境有一会儿了。现在Yusuf正分析对方用的入梦剂，希望……”Cobb没有继续下去，用一个不知所谓的手势结尾。很好，Eames也不怎么想接着听。

“Yusuf？别告诉我你还把Ari找来了，她可有个学位要修。”

Cobb带着那种Eames恨透了的、“我知道，我知道”表情对着他，Eames很想直接让他从飞机上跳下去：难道你不知道我更乐于独自处理问题吗？

用表情折磨够了Eames，Cobb把脸转向窗外，Eames终于得以好好处理那个一直让他心神不宁的念头——Arthur、Arthur、Arthur。

 

下了飞机他们直接被Saito的保镖载往他在纽约的某处秘密房产。途中Yusuf打来电话，告诉他们入梦剂是对方自己造的改良型，广度足以麻醉中枢神经的部分功能，包括痛觉和内耳平衡【1】，但不能支撑足够深层的梦境，Arthur进入limbo的可能性很低。

这通电话多多少少让车子里的气氛放松了些。Eames靠在椅背上，不动声色地放松他一直紧绷着，现在已经开始酸痛的肩膀。

他又开始习惯性地把玩看不见的筹码【2】，Cobb看了一会儿，头更疼了。

“Eames，停止。”

“抱歉？”

“你的那个手指动作，暂时停下，不然我就要吐了。”

“我思考时就这样。或许该请你看看别处。”

“你以前说你这样”Cobb比划着，“是手指灵活度练习。”

“我说谎了。”

 

Eames真奇怪为什么人人都想知道他这个动作的深层含义，明明只是个无意识动作。被问了至少一百万次后，现在他已经能条件反射地想出一百万个答案给每一次问题。

他们头一次上床之后Arthur也问了。

“因为我想逗你来问我，Darling。”Eames说，拇指抚摸着Arthur还湿润的嘴唇。

后来这竟然成了他们的惯例。每次赤裸着窝在一起，谁都懒得爬起来洗澡的时候，Arthur都问：“现在你会告诉我为什么弄那个指头把戏吗？”

“因为我在算计这单活儿能赚多少钱。”

“因为我在回味你的吻，darling。”

“因为小偷也得不辍苦练。”

“因为你让我的心跳得就有这么快。”

……

“因为我爱你。”

“Fisher行动”前一个晚上，Eames贸然说了这么一句。话出了口Eames就明白自己犯了多大错误，可它已经像一头大象冰凉的尸体一样躺在房间里。Arthur还趴在他胸口，Eames能感觉到他每一块肌肉都绷紧了。

两人僵持了一个世纪，Arthur支起身子，匆忙地翻到床下，满地找他自己的衣服：“我得再看一看材料——有几处——”

“当然，Dar——”Eames闭嘴时几乎咬了舌头。

这是Eames的房间，Arthur很幸运地有别的地方可去，而Eames只能在淋浴里冲掉另一个世纪，仍然不得不回到他们刚刚躺过的地方。

 

如果非要Eames在他整个生活中找出一件确定的事，那就是他不希望和任何人产生任何复杂关系——他好不容易才从一个充满复杂关系的英国老宅里逃出来，非常感谢——他只想知道他不得不置身于其中的世界上，存在一个活得好好的Arthur。如果他们能时不时见面，来几次一夜情，就更完美了。

 

他在Arthur病房里看见的场面绝不该出现于他的完美世界。

 

Eames轻手轻脚地关上门，尽管他现在最想做的就是把Arthur叫醒。

 

其他人都在会客室里等着他，Cobb坐在Yusuf和Saito中间，他们那个角落里有一吨凝重。Ari果然被Cobb找来了，只有她跳起来重重地拥抱了Eames：“我们在想办法，你能来帮忙真太好了。”

她是个好样的姑娘，已经准备好做有用的事了。Eames赞赏地捏了捏Ari的肩膀，坐下把手肘稳稳地支在膝盖上：“好了，告诉我吧。”

“他没受比以往更严重的伤，没有不能再三个月以内痊愈的——醒不过来这一点除外。”Yusuf似乎很想说点别的，最后成功吞了下去。Saito，避开他的视线，低头摆弄手机。Cobb又在捏鼻梁。

“你和Cobb……我是说，入梦那么多次，总会有对付各种失误的经验？”Ari问。

“梦境共享还没成熟到犯遍所有可能的错误，Pet。”Eames说，他见过的、从“失误”里逃出来的人两只手就数的过来，这间屋子里有三个。

“对方派来的人招了。”Saito啪地一声合上手机盖子，“也许并没有我们一开始想象的那么坏。他们只是把Arthur在梦境中一层一层往下推，期望足够深之后他潜意识自发建造的片段能漏出些信息。

Ari吐出一声饱含轻蔑和愤怒的嗤笑。

“他们到了第几层？”

“和Arthur一起入梦的人遇到极其警觉的投影，被打断时才到第二层。”

“第二层？依Arthur的经验，不用totem也能认出这么浅的梦。哪里出了岔子？”Cobb接着问。“他们在第一层对第二层梦境里的Arthur开枪了？”

“不可能。否则Arthur该醒过来，但认为自己还留在第二层。”Eames说。

Saito又掀开手机看了一眼：“第一层全是碎片堆起来的场景，他们以为有戏了，潜到第二层才发现Arthur早就准备好了一个悖论建筑，里面又是一个套一个的迷宫。而且这一层的投影格外疯狂，对方潜了四次，甚至都没能抓到Arthur，第五次下潜的时候因为入梦剂不稳定，梦境崩塌了。之后Arthur一直保持我们看到的状态。”

“老天爷。”Eames因为对方不可思议的愚蠢干涩地笑了几声，他拍拍膝盖站起来。

“好了，我追着Arthur下去，然后一层一层把他带上来。Cobb，借我个PASIV。”

 

结果是Cobb、Ari和Eames一起潜下去，Cobb留在第一层对付据说非常可怕的投影。Ari在第二层解决建筑问题，而Eames负责把Arthur带回来。

 

他们摆好PASIV，Eames从被单下拉出Arthur的手臂，卷起病号服袖子。Arthur的皮肤明明白白地记录着有人曾绑过这只手，在它的主人挣扎时强行扎上注射器，针头滑脱了好几次。

“Eames？”Yusuf提醒，他已经在PASIV旁边站了有一会儿了。

“抱歉，伙计。”Eames放下Arthur被他掌心的体位捂得暖和许多的手，看看另一只，情况差不多。他好不容易才在针孔和淤血下找到静脉，插上注射器。

抱歉，Darling。Eames在另一张床上躺下，等Yusuf启动PASIV。

“Mr.Eames，”Saito走过来，低声说，“他一个人干掉对方六个。他会安好地回来。”

当然，Eames想，Arthur是好样的。

 

Yusuf按下按钮。

 

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】在“盗Saito的梦”行动中，Nash试图推醒Cobb，Yusuf用Arthur做实验时试过拍打他的脸颊，表示至少一些入梦剂的使用者可以通过感觉或痛觉醒来。而“盗Saito的梦”中，Cobb被Kick，是撞到水面才醒来，而Yusuf特地说明自己的药能够保证内耳神经功能正常，实验中Arthur在翻到过程中已经能够惊醒，说明不同入梦剂对内耳平衡的影响不同。←Geek拖出去打死
> 
> 【2】《Inception》里Cobb找到Eames后，Eames放下筹码还捻着指头，手指关节像涂了过多油的轴承一样。还有Saito在第二层梦境误把投射当成Eames，他冲Saito打手势的时候也是好多油滑的、不必要的动作。。TDKR里，Bane在局长跳水逃走后把手下推下去，这时有个镜头一侧有他的手指，同样灵巧地弹动，灵巧得几乎配不上那么壮的指头。←从这一秒钟往后我就人定TDKR里那个大个子是Eames，于是观影体验彻底毁掉了= =


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur的第一层梦境出人意料地不是高级酒店或办公楼，而是一栋陈旧的法国式公寓，有看门人那种。

看门人是一个从头到脚都裹在针织物里的老妇人，手里还打着毛线。保安一脸狐疑地看了Eames一会儿，最终转开视线。投影们都很平静。

Eames感觉到焦虑在他胃里膨胀：Arthur从未让人如此轻易地进入他梦里，这说明他在下一层已经忘了现实和梦境的区别，哪怕喜马拉雅山在他面前重新沉入海底，都不会让他觉得荒诞。

Cobb像以往盗梦一样，装作不经意地走到看门人跟前，一边和她闲聊一边打量墙上的信箱。Eames和Ari悄悄地往楼里走。

“您是Cobb先生？那边的两位是Eames先生和Ariadne？”看门人摘下眼镜，混浊的浅蓝色眼睛像某种爬行动物，冷冷地扫视他们三人。

“不，我想您是认错了。”Eames赶在Cobb开口前插了一句， Arthur的投影认得出他们可不是好兆头。投影会像免疫细胞一样自发地攻击不属于梦境的任何人，对于认得出来的外来者，相当于特异性免疫。

通常，和梦主建立联系能够暂时安抚投影。

“我们来找Arthur Blake先生，他是我公司的客户。”

老太太变了脸色，一个清洁工拿着扳手从备工具间出来，保安在向他们靠近。

仅仅是通常。

Eames和Cobb不动声色地把Ari护在中间，Cobb立刻改口，从信箱上随便挑了个名字：“抱歉，我们要找的是Harvey Dent先生。”

看门人放松下来，眼神变得迟钝温和：“电梯上五楼，右手第二间。”说完，低头接着打起毛线来。其余人却仍然瞪着他们。

“快。”Cobb低声说，推着两人快步走进电梯。

 

“这是Arthur当Miles的研究生时住的地方。他住在……我想想，应该是四层。”Cobb按下“4”，但Eames伸手按了“3”。

“4楼电梯门坏了，一直没人修。得在3楼走楼梯上去。”

Cobb眯起眼睛打量Eames，后者摆出一副无所谓的神气。Ari的视线在两个男人间转了几个来回，最终决定不想知道更多细节。

“Eames。”Cobb最终深深地把他的名字叹出来，“我记得当时告诉过你别招惹他。”

“Cobb。”Eames模仿他的口气，“他是Mal的小徒弟，你的朋友。所以当个好朋友，别管太多，嗯？”

老电梯吱吱嘎嘎响着爬到三楼，“呼”地松了口气，把三人吐出来。

“那是Fisher行动的走廊！”Ari惊呼。

电梯门外是一条混杂着各种风格，曲折蜿蜒的走廊。时间不够设计一个全新的建筑，Arthur只得把以往任务里的片段随便拼接起来。其中一片，如Ari所说，来自Fisher行动第二层梦境。Eames认出其他一些片段，Cobb认出更多，包括Saito行动里的日式建筑。

但这里是空的。没有酒会上的宾客也没有服务生，甚至没有酒店员工。人的潜意识不该这么空，尤其是Arthur的。所以，要么是Arthur有大麻烦，要么是Eames他们将遇到大麻烦。虽然对不起Cobb和Ari，Eames希望是第二种情况。

突然Ari慌张地指向窗外——装甲车队正驶过街道。

愿望成真，Mr.Eames。

 

有那么一会儿三人屏住呼吸，等那些突兀的铁家伙对准他们开炮。但车队在街道上平稳地驶过，只有其中某一辆的雷达如同受惊的狐狸的耳朵一样转了转。Eames刚想对那只慢悠悠转动的雷达吹声口哨，Ari就拽着他进了楼梯间。

Eames再次踏上楼道里吱吱作响的台阶时，稍稍找回了一点他早就丢在青春期的乐观。

 

四楼比三楼整整老了一个地质时期，Arthur住过的小公寓夹杂在其他同样颇为高寿的建筑碎片中，像埋在沉积岩里的三叶虫。Eames一眼就认出了它。

Eames熟练地撬开门，屋里和他记忆中一模一样：磨得露出木头本色的地板、满是水浸印子的墙、所有东西都在它们该在的地方立正站好而且离墙壁有三厘米的距离——否则沿墙面淌下来的水会泡掉Arthur所有纸制品。

——Arthur不在这儿。

“他已经醒过来了？”Eames几乎能看见Ari心中希望的小火苗点着了乐观的小蜡烛。这就是他从不喜欢带学徒的原因。

“迷失在这一层和迷失在下一层差别不大。”Cobb疲倦地回答。Eames深知什么麻烦让Cobb那么疲倦：按理说Arthur安置自己熟睡的身体的地方是他最熟悉的地方。可他们都不知道除了这里，Arthur还在哪个地方连续住过两个月以上。现在该怎么找到他呀。

Eames和Arthur断断续续来往过这些年，他以为自己对Arthur的了解已经够用了。现在他发现自己开始慌张了。

不，Eames从不惊慌、从不手足无措，尤其是现在。

 

于是Eames镇定下来，和Cobb、Ari一起找遍了每一个可能的地方。他应该是很镇定的，可为什么他现在只想狠狠砸碎点什么？

 

楼里依旧比恐怖片开头还寂静，但窗外时不时有军队衮衮而过。有什么东西压制了Arthur的潜意识防卫，但是防卫机制随时可能启动。

“投影反应更大了。我们最好快点。”Eames说，他在B-2隐形轰炸机掠过窗外的轰鸣下不得不提高嗓门。“我们得有目的地找。”

“我以为我们一直都在有目的地找。”Ari哼了一声。

“Fisher行动时Arthur的房间。”Cobb忽略他们，指向一扇门。

Eames撬开门之后又失望了一次，这里还是空的。

“还有一扇一样的门，你会不会认错了号码？”Ari问。

Eames认得另一间，那是他的。Arthur最不可能在的地方之一。

可是……试一试总没坏处，希望Arthur没在里面建一屋子血腥的机关，Eames想，格外小心地撬开门。

 

他在这儿。

Arthur穿着整齐的衬衫、马甲和西裤舒适地侧卧在床上，连头发都一丝不乱。“他陷第二层还能打理第一层的仪表！”Ari难以置信。

“他可是Arthur。”Eames的声音里带着笑意。他的世界又回到正常的轨道上来了——或许还差一点，不过余下的部分会解决的。

房间和Eames住在这儿的时候差不多，只是Eames随意放在各处的衣物都不见了（稍后Eames发现它们都可怜巴巴地被塞在迷你冰箱里）。没有那些色彩斑斓的织物，宾馆的房间看起来冷清透了。幸好还有Arthur。

“PASIV。我们需要一个PASIV。”Cobb说完，转身要去Arthur的房间找。

Eames拦住他：“这儿也有。”

不管别人怎么想，Eames的确不辍苦练。他总带着一个PASIV练习用。

Ari的眼神在Eames找到PASIV的时候变得别有深意。乖乖的，Pet，别问。Eames用眼神对她说。Ari撇了撇嘴，没有问。

 

Eames和Ari落在一片贫民窟的街道上。无业游民、妓女和瘾君子愤愤不平地瞪着他们，仿佛两人踩在柏油马路上就相当于侵犯了原住民的正当权益。

几个醉鬼朝他们晃过来，神色不善。Eames略略侧身挡住Ari，后者摇摇头，示意他自己带了枪。

十年——不，五年以后不要再惹她了。Eames默默记下。

“Eames！Ariadne！”醉鬼中的一个喊叫起来。Eames的神经瞬间绷紧，他还在在街头厮混的时候就明白这不是高兴的欢呼。

观望的人群闻声而起，逐渐向他们围拢。一块混凝土碎块不知从哪里飞了出来，在离Eames两米远的地方擦掠过。

人群躁动不安，围拢的速度加快了。充满敌意的喊声混杂成片，Eames一句都听不清，他已经找好了退路，护着Ari慢慢后退。

“杀了他们！”

这句突然爆出的喊声把人群自己也惊呆了。他们集体止步，神色惊慌地环视彼此：我们真的要那么做吗？

静止只是一瞬间的事，下一秒他们加倍愤怒地涌来。

 

“开枪，Ari！”喊声出口，Eames手中也握上一把微冲对人群扫射。

Eames趁他们暂时退却的空档，把Ari推进巷子，自己紧跟在她后面。人们扔来的石块、铁管甚至刀子恶狗一般追逐他们。Eames扔出一个手雷，借机凭借防火梯和墙壁支起重机枪，终于拦住了追在后头的人群。

Ari在他背后低声骂了句什么。“注意你的语言，年轻女士。”Eames回过头，正看见另一端出现闪动的人影。紧接着Ari背上就突然多了一个颇为科幻的金属筒，筒上还连着一个喷嘴。

“那是什——”

那是液氮喷射器。

 

“哇哦。”Eames对着封住巷子的霜层和速冻人体真心实意地感叹。

“急冻人的装备。”Ari不好意思地笑笑，“我多少也是个建筑专业Geek。”

“抱歉？”

“急冻人、蝙蝠侠、Gotham——你真的一点都不知道？连电影都没看过？”Ari吃惊极了，“我是说，Harvey Dent，那可是双面！”

“很遗憾，Ari，我无缘分享你和Arthur建筑师群体的小乐子。”

Ari皱起眉头，Eames心烦地觉得她开始像Cobb了。这事结束后得提醒Arthur把她接过来亲自教育。

“我以为你们俩很熟，Arthur至少该跟你提过。他连送给Cobb的婴儿装都是蝙蝠女和蝙蝠侠的。”

“成人的关系比你想的复杂，年轻女士。”Eames搓搓手暖和手指头，霜层在融化，这巷子越来越冷了。“现在咱们怎么出去？”

“简单。”

一个陌生的声音回答。

 

Eames猛地调转机枪，冲声音传来的方向打起点射。Ari举着喷头盲目地寻找目标，嘴里小声念叨着哦天哪天哪天哪天哪是他是他！

Eames停下射击时，巷子恢复寂静。

天要黑了，黑暗和不那么黑暗的分界线贴在一边的墙上迅速上移。Eames刚刚直起腰想找准方向，一道绳索勒上他的喉咙……

 

再次睁开眼睛，Eames面对着一片漆黑。

等等，他挤挤眼睛再睁开，发现眼前是小巷肮脏的地面，离他至少有三十米远。Eames呻吟一声，痛苦地转动脖子。他先看见楼顶的边缘，又看见Ari也被捆着，躺在一边惊恐地看着他头顶上方。

哦，蝙蝠侠。

Eames无声地骂了一句很难听的话。

“抱歉，我没听清。”蝙蝠侠开口，他扯着Eames的领子把他拎起来。

“我以为蝙蝠值得一提的只剩听力，现在看来显然过于乐观。”Eames的声音听起来和蝙蝠一样哑。蝙蝠侠似乎被他逗笑了，发出一声介于爆响和怒吼之间的声音——好吧，更似乎被他惹火了。

“离开我的城市。”

“罪犯该被关在黑门或阿克汉姆，为什么让我们离开？”Ari，总是Ari，大声问。

这些学建筑的Geek！Eames克制着不要翻白眼，因为那会让他看起来很想被蝙蝠侠掐着的死鱼。

蝙蝠侠恢复动作，抛出钩爪把Ari扯过来：“你们打算进到监狱里去？为什么？”

Eames徒劳地挣扎：“嘿，冲我来。她什么也不知道！”Ari勇敢地回话：“没事的Eames，他不是Mal！”

Eames到头来还是翻了一下眼睛。

“怎么离开？你是蝙蝠侠，不用枪也不杀人，怎么让我们离开？”Ari继续质问蝙蝠。

蝙蝠侠看上去有一瞬间的错愕，好像他是约赛连，突然发现不能提及的第22条规则。紧接着他抹掉错愕仿佛那一秒根本不存在：“回到你们该在的地方，你们不属于这里！”

“咱们好好谈谈，嗯？我还没来得及做什么坏事——”

他后面的话被一只蒙着凯夫拉盔甲的拳头打了回去。

“你们杀害了五十八个人！五十八个！”他彻底愤怒了，找准Eames的横膈膜连打了好一阵。

我干得不坏。对了，你想知道Arthur——就是投射出你的那个英俊的混蛋——能做到多好吗？Eames不知该忍住呕吐，还是干脆吐在蝙蝠侠身上。

他眼角的余光看见Ari正悄悄移向屋顶边缘，她用口型告诉Eames：回到上一层！我们对付不了他！

“为什么！”蝙蝠侠狠狠地摇晃着Eames。

好吧，看来我们对付不了他。

“因为我的Darling不知跑哪里去了，我得把他找回来。”Eames说，Ari趁机滚下屋顶。趁蝙蝠侠震惊的时候，Eames忍着腹部的疼痛弓起身体踢在他身上，借力从蝙蝠侠的手里挣脱，和Ari一起摔向地面。

 

“这么快？”Cobb从门口跑过来，他已经把床头柜、写字台什么的都堵在门口了。

“老天啊，哦老天啊。”Eames用力咳嗽，“有个蝙蝠侠！”

“投影都认得我们！所有人都让我们离开！”

Cobb眉头皱的更紧了：“什么？”

Ari和Eames尽量有条理地把下一层梦境发生的荒诞事情讲出来。

 

“真见鬼。”Cobb说，“他的潜意识记得你们。很可能还有我。”

“告诉我点我不知道的东西。”Eames嘟囔，他敢说自己在梦境里肯定被一根断骨戳伤了肝脏。

门外传来不耐烦的敲门声，Cobb摆摆手，示意不用管它：“第一层的投影已经有动作了。我们得快一点。”

“再给我们点时间。我到下面弄个定时核弹炸掉Gotham，在时间用完前尽力。”

“好吧，只能这样。最坏的情况，在这一层重新开始处理Arthur的认知失调。”

“你们听起来已经很像漫画大反派了。”

“说到反派……我们得先把蝙蝠解决。Ari，哪个反派杀了蝙蝠侠？”

“Darkseid。杀了一次。别变成他，求你了。我不想看到暴怒的超人。”

“唉，Darling。”Eames转向Arthur，Arthur依然睡得很甜。“你是怎么满脑子装了这些东西之后，还那么没有想象力呢？”

“Bane！”Ari蹦出一声，“Bane打断了蝙蝠侠的背，让他消沉了一年多。”

“那么就Bane。他长什么样子？”

 

Eames看向镜子里Bane的面具，真糟糕，几乎挡住他整张脸。如果他找到Arthur，甚至都没办法第一个冲上去吻他。比面具更糟心的是他的大衣：太重了，不断往肩膀后头滑，半挂在肩上感觉更重，Eames不得不双手抓住衣领把它保持在原位。最可怕的是，它一点色彩都没有。一想到得在第二层阴沉沉的色调里穿这么一件阴沉沉的大衣，Eames就情绪低落。

“好了吗？”Ari在门外喊他。看到Arthur好好地躺在一边，她愉快多了。

唉，新手。

Eames咕噜一声权作应答，转身走出浴室——然后卡在门框上。

 

Ari憋着笑，甚至Cobb也是。

该死的。

Eames挤出一个假笑——旋即想起他们看不见——退后半步，双拳齐出。

门框连着整面墙轰然倒地，碎砖石在硬底军靴底下嘎吱作响。Eames从飞扬的尘土里大步踏出：“Bane向诸位致意。”

他开始喜欢当Bane了，哪怕只为了这两个观众惊呆的样子。可惜第三个尚未看见他精彩的扮相。

 

Cobb在手心里咳了一声消耗掉笑意，飞速正经起来。很好，还有人记得要干什么。

“你需要一个建筑师特别建一个基地。我跟你下去。”

“好像Arthur可能认不出你似的。”Eames说，“而且，无意冒犯，但现在我最不需要的就是一个会跟我一起卡住的同伙。”

“我是这屋里最——第二了解蝙蝠侠的人！”Ari声明。“我能在下水道旁边建一个平行线路，即使蝙蝠侠也不会想到在他的地盘旁边会多出一个基地。而且我能戴个面罩做伪装。”

“事实上，女士。我似乎发明了在梦境中伪装别人的方法。”Eames含蓄而得意地微笑，随即再次遗憾地想起自己带着面罩。

“猫女。”她坚定地说。

长发、红唇、紧身衣、能杀人的高跟鞋，正是从未远离学校的年轻女孩对女罪犯的全部想象。

“不算太稳定，Ari。注意保留时间。”Eames提醒。不过Ari在Eames认识她以后头一次这么兴奋，大概没听见。

 

他们再次下潜，这一次，落在站在Ari造的“下水道”中。

“向你脱帽，女士。”

这个基地哪儿都散发着蒸汽朋克味儿，台阶与栏杆是铸铁的，没镀铬或上漆。四通八达的走廊墙壁露着水泥本色。基地中心是个天井（如果地下也能叫天井的话），悬着铁链做装饰，还有流水做的景观瀑布。流水没有怪味——八成凿了自来水管道。看那吸顶灯，比Eames公寓里的都高级！

“我以为你喜欢独来独往，给自己在附近建了一个小阁楼。”Ari说。

Eames的确乐于独自解决所有问题。他极端厌恶搀和进任何一个帮派。所有的聚众欢闹、密语和暗号、关系网……简直是他那个家庭的翻版，只是粗俗了一百倍。没有这些他也过得不错，非常感谢。

“真周到，Pet。但是咱们需要一些帮手来对付Arthur的投影。”只一眨眼的工夫，端着枪的非法武装人员充满了Ari刚刚建好的走廊。对于他们，这里过于简洁明快了。

“而且，这儿需要一点混乱。”Eames遗憾地耸耸肩。他的手下们像只真正的军队肃立在四周，Eames打算等Ari离开再毁她的心血。

他们一起又做了些修正，Ari才回去她的阁楼。Eames看着她的高跟鞋在地上歪歪扭扭的样子，真替她的脚踝担心。

 

他的手下们开始重新装修：刮花栏杆、在墙上留鞋印、打碎顶灯。Eames——以后该叫他Bane了——沉默地看着。

这身肌肉，这件大衣，这个面罩，这群人。唉。“现在我正式卷进这件事了。”Eames喃喃自语，做了一次很深的深呼吸，吸进好些带金属味儿的空气，口水和呼吸里的水汽把面罩内层弄得湿乎乎的。而且全怪那该死的面罩，这一声听起来更像“呵嘶嘶嘶嘶”。整件事真是很他妈的恶心。

Arthur帮Eames做过一个收费标准但他从来没好好用过，随便哪个词都有三个音节的分类系统也忘得差不多了。这件非常恶心的事，如果非要衡量的话，Eames乐意把它算做“很他妈的值得”那一类。

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

John这些天来一直心烦意乱，好像余光看到了什么了不得的东西，转身去看它又消失了。自从一个偷珠宝的女贼出现以后，这种情况愈演愈烈。

以前平静的生活什么时候结束的？John回忆以往的经历：孤儿院，警察局，自己的小房间。像档案室里的表格一样可靠。如果他费心去想，细节会自动出现，如果不想，它们不会主动来烦他。

多好，像有一个控制记忆的开关一样。John喜欢事情在他掌握之中。

不过，也许在Gotham见了太多疯子，他隐隐觉得这不对劲，而脑子里的东西不对劲会有大问题。但他哪有功夫担心这些事，John忙着处理城市里漫无目的的破坏和孤儿院里的孩子以及其他等等。

比如现在，最让他烦心的就是愚蠢的同事和更加愚蠢的上司。John作为巡警里的新手，被指定在外围警戒。而Gordon局长一把年纪，带着不多的几个人去下水道里找可能有也可能没有的“危险犯罪分子”。

Gotham的犯罪大鳄早被Gordon、蝙蝠侠和Dent法案联手收拾得差不多了，下水道里能有什么？现在最危险的不安定因素只是无业者。但是，他们自己内部、与警察、与其他市民的冲突越来越暴力。John有一次差点被砸死，凶杀组的同事常常在下水道排水口发现无名尸体。孤儿院的孩子们长大了，因为找不到工作也加入游民的队伍。John尽了最大努力给他们联系工作，还教给他们用得上的各种知识。可他只是个小警察，怎能把他们全送进大学学建筑。

为什么非要是建筑？

John正胡思乱想，下水道爆炸了。

每次他思考到某个节点，就被什么事情打断。他咬着牙诅咒了一声，第一个冲向事发地。

 

一头真正的、纯种的、该下地狱的蠢驴！

John愤怒地踢着每一个不幸遇到他的易拉罐和石子，裹着夹克朝公寓走。他24个小时没睡过，今天因为擅离岗位被狠狠申斥了一通，没一个人愿意进到下水道里看看到底是瓦斯爆炸还是别的原因。最糟的是，Gordon重伤，现在整个警察局都归了那头蠢驴！他踢飞一个罐子，罐子满地乱滚叮叮当当的声音让他更愤怒了。生活又一次表现得像个坏了盖子的搅拌机，而John是里面倒霉的水果，被不由自主地甩到天知道什么地方。

如果我是蝙蝠侠就好了，理智、高效、独立、冷酷、只和靠得住的人来往、一个人也行。一个人也行！

John踢飞一个石子，石子打在灯柱上的声音类似蝙蝠镖，最后落在人行道上，掉进排水井。John百无聊赖地在排水井边上往下看了看：Gordon说下面有人，他们能在整个地下管道里来去自如。

 

哦……

哦。

 

我只需要一把枪。John兴奋地想。他发现自己腰上正好就别着一把Glock。现在他不那么想当蝙蝠侠了，蝙蝠侠不用枪。

John可不会直接掀开排水井盖子钻进去。他回家上网查了下水道图纸（他想不到竟这么简明细致，做这个网站的要么是梦游的John，要么是他精神上的双胞胎），填了请假申请表，用掉了积攒起来的全部年假（他也想不到竟攒了这么多）。按下“发送”提交申请后，John不想等回复（他知道一定会批，不批——也无关紧要）。他揣好图纸和枪，离开公寓。

蝙蝠侠。John在心里默念。

 

Eames和Ari对着满桌子的资料，想死了前哨Arthur。

Eames吐出咬了半天的铅笔，指着一张蝙蝠侠的报道配图：“我只能说，几乎任何情感的具象化都很厉害。”

Ari一脸苦相，她想起Mal。Eames感同身受地点点头。

“我们只能希望Arthur忠于剧情了。”

“记住，Pet。Arthur是梦主，只要他真正希望，就无所不能。”

“可他不能让Gotham犯罪率降低。还有他肯定真心希望孩子们过得好点儿，可孤儿院仍然入不敷出。”

“也许孤儿院有象征意义。近些年有个说法：潜意识自发建造的东西，是建造者某种什么情节的体现。”

“听上去真弗洛伊德。”

“可惜，这个理论并没把一切都归结到‘性’。”

Ari摆出一副嫌恶的样子：“拜托，我还没谈过男朋友，不要对我炫耀。”

没关系，Ari。我也没谈过男朋友啊。Eames吞下这句话，只是耸耸肩。

 

他们花了数倍于平日的时间试图弄明白Arthur的Gotham，结果发现一个建筑师加一个伪装者不等于一个前哨。终于勉强完成任务，累够了的Ari回到自己的阁楼里，留下Eames一个人在地下基地里统御他的投射大军。

也许这样说无情了点，但Eames的确不希望Ari和他的投影住在一起。谁知道他们会泄露什么。

倒不是Eames羞于透露某个秘密：虽然Eames从头到脚都十分不像话，他可从未做过自己引以为耻的事情。他只是不喜欢麻烦，因为，说到头，他的事情和别人有什么关系呢。

Eames伸开手脚，整个陷进沙发里。Arthur的事和别人又有什么关系呢，他想。等他们在现实里见面可有得麻烦了。但是Arthur会重新好好地待在世界的某个角落，这就是值得。尽管他们十有八九再不见面。

Ari建的基地有大量管道，从海边引来新鲜的空气和水，整个地下一刻不停地吹着或大或小的海风。Eames没道理觉得憋闷。

 

警报器响起刺耳的蜂鸣，一个手下在无线电里朝他大喊大叫有人闯进来了。

警察们真是锲而不舍，不愧是Arthur的投影。Eames不情不愿地从舒适的沙发上站起来，变成Bane。

“抓个活的。我想和他谈谈。”

 

John带着警用手电和心爱的Glock，从Gordon出事的井口悄悄潜入下水道。在地图上，John看见下水道内部管道很宽敞，猜想有足够的空间避开污物。实际上，这儿比他想象得强多了。只有井口附近有些积水和污泥，越往里走，管道反而越干净，可以放心大胆地贴着墙壁走。

反常即妖。John半欣慰半警惕地想。他加倍小心地前行。

在管壁和水中传播的声音听起来近了许多，也大了许多。上下左右各处传来声音和它们的回声，仿佛无数幽灵亦步亦趋地跟着他。时间和距离逐渐模糊，幸好管道暂时不会分支。

但就在他面前，管道恰恰出现了一个分支。

走错路了？John掏出地图仔细看着，他希望自己有计步器和功能完善的军用表，现在手上这个便宜货只能看时间和报时。他往一个分支的通道入口处照了照，约两、三米的地方电筒光被挡住了——一道闸门。什么排水通道里有闸门？

不是排水通道的通道。

John的血液陡然一凉，他转身向进来的方向跑。没跑出多远，两声巨响在通道里爆出，狠狠振荡他的耳膜。迟了约一秒，John才分辨出声音来自通道两端。

陷阱！

某个地方泛起雾气，John鼻腔里充满不健康的甜味，他用积水把袖子润湿捂住口鼻，踉跄着继续跑。他不想死，他必须找到闸门，找到闸门会想出办法打开的，他一定能打开任何一扇门因为——

John失去意识。

 

这儿有溪流和风。

不，理智点。这儿有排水管和通风口。

John闭着眼睛，艰难地从哥罗芳的余味中挣扎着清醒。他能感觉到自己的手被铐着，几个人像印第安人抬着猎获的鹿一样抬着他。John谨慎地继续装作昏迷，暗中活动手腕。他的肩关节、膝关节和踝关节都被不同的手紧紧捏着。不寻常的押解方式，但是格外有效。

“首领为啥想和警察谈话？”一个年轻的声音说。

孩子。你们的首领难道没教过你在俘虏面前闭嘴？他比我的上司还蠢。John心想，现在他知道自己至少能活到面见“首领”的时候。

“他没说。”

“这个警察没穿制服。”一只手摸摸John的皮夹克。真恶心！

“他挺轻的啊。他该多吃点东西。”

都是些废话。难怪他们的首领不费这个心。

“皮鞋不错。”

啊，这句是礼貌的寒暄，对着他说的。

John睁开眼睛，尽管被顶灯晃得流泪，依旧得体地回应：“谢谢。”

 

他的劫匪们年龄参差不齐，其中一个明显刚刚成年，或者更糟，未成年。John继续像死鹿一样被抬了一会儿，突然大声咳嗽起来。

“我……我没法呼吸……”他艰难地吐出几个字，手脚不受控制地剧烈抽动。劫匪中出现了一阵混乱，看起来年纪最小的那个竟然松手了，John的右脚落在地上。

John用整个身体的力量向右翻转，肩膀撞开挡路的人，随便找了个方向就跑——果不其然被抓了回来。

挨了几下拳脚以后，John被抓得更紧了。他被抬到一个天井里。

 

当帮派老大和我预料的一样无聊。Eames在面罩里抱怨。哦，Bane不会抱怨。

“把他放在这儿。”Bane命令。他寻常的声音已类似咆哮。

手下们把John放在他面前，退回到阴影中。John知道他们在那儿，还知道有更多的人在那儿。Gordon的说法是：一支军队。

“欢迎来到地下世界。”

Bane的声音在John的神经系统上引发一阵莫名的悸动，他悚然抬头，眼睛一眨不眨地直视着Bane。

他视线边缘的怪物终于来到他面前。

 

Bane也看着警察。他穿着皮夹克和牛仔裤，头发短了不少，不用太多发胶就能保证不遮挡视线，他比记忆中看起来年轻。

“欢迎。”Bane像坦克一样行驶到John身边，伸出两个指头捏断了John的手铐，顺手摸走了他的枪。

没了束缚，John利落地翻身站起。他用全部意志力抵抗哥罗芳的残余效力，保证呼吸平稳且镇定。在敌人面前示弱？他宁可死。

“John Blake，警探。”John伸出右手，等对方尽礼仪上的义务。Bane露出一点惊讶的表情，如果他有眉毛的话，这个表情会更明显。

Bane踏实地握了一下John的右手：“Bane，Gotham的末日。”

 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

“Arthur Blake。”Eames在酒吧里狩猎的时候从没遭遇如此礼貌的勾搭。

他用老江湖的不屑上下打量着Arthur Blake：无聊的书呆子，五月中旬还穿穿菱形格背心和牛津布衬衫。他还挎着一个单肩帆布包，里头该不会有本诗集吧！

可他的眼睛是巧克力色。

“Eames。”他伸手握了一下对方的手，暗暗为对方手指的力量吃惊。

他们皮肤相接的瞬间，Arthur的瞳孔放大了。

这也许解释了为什么三个小时以后，Eames出现在Arthur的公寓。

Eames进到门里之前先四面扫视了一遍，确定Arthur不是哪个看他不顺眼的帮派送来的诱饵（诱饵，他喜欢这个词暗示的东西）。虽然刚刚花在现代派雕塑展上的两个小时他已经知道Arthur是建筑系研究生，见鬼的聪明和矫情，从小到大加入的唯一组织是拓扑爱好者协会还有这个展览的委员会，他只想和Eames来次一夜情（最后这部分是Eames大胆的假设）。但小心些总没坏处。Eames可不是白白在街头行走这些年，他早就知道如果一个好极了的东西突然送到你手里，十有八九有人——或者就是天杀的命运老伙计——等着跟你要高价。

Arthur熟门熟路地招呼他：“喝点什么？抱歉展览不提供酒水，租场地已经花了我们不少钱了。”

“咱们可没时间喝点什么了，Babe。”Eames溜到Arthur背后一把抱住他，手指熟练地掀起Arthur的毛线背心和衬衫。

“嘿！嘿！”Arthur险些扔了杯子，他一抖肩膀从Eames怀里挣出来，“我以为你不是这样的人，Mr.Eames。”

“从哪儿看出来的？”Eames故作好奇地低头看看自己。

“Sweetheart，让你失望真不好意思。可我从来没兴致和同一个人一块儿混上三五个月。”Eames确定，误会解除以后他会立刻被赶出去。唉，他今晚没有温暖的被窝和火热的情人了。把猎场扩展到学院附近完全是个坏主意。

“很好，我也没兴致。”Arthur厉声说。

哦，这可不寻常。

“我认为，人们在交往时必须保持礼貌的距离。喝点饮料，闲聊，最后再……性交。随后你想上哪去我一点也不管。”

Eames痛苦地呻吟：“天哪，真虚伪。”

“虚伪是保持合适距离所必要的。”

结果他们喝了一杯茶以后又聊了足足半小时现代雕塑，终于做了一直打算做的事。

 

两人折腾够了，天已经要亮了。

Eames趴在Arthur背上看着窗帘一点一点亮起来，在黯淡的屋里显影出一个长方形。之后，Arthur书桌上的各色铅笔、钢笔闪着光了，桌面上有不规则的长长的影子了，书架上的书棱角清晰起来了，Arthur搭在床边的手指被照亮，每个整齐的指甲上都像顶着一个小星星了。Eames莫名心情大好，既然这件事没他想得那么好，也就不会有他想得那么坏。他用鼻尖磨蹭着Arthur的耳朵，低声说：“Darling，教你件事。真想保持距离，就别把人带回住的地方。”

Arthur抬起右手，举到Eames面前：“再见，Eames。”

 

——————————————————————————————————————

手指刚被Bane松开，John立刻把手垂落在身侧——原来挂着枪的地方。他太僵硬了。Bane——Eames想，他伸出手想按摩一下John肩背僵硬的肌肉。

反正恐怖分子有权对讨人喜欢的俘虏做任何事情，他想。Bane伸手抚了一下John的肩背，John摇晃了一下，艰难地维持平衡，依旧站得笔直。

好吧，肥胖的恐怖分子除外。

在John看来，Bane在面罩里嘟囔着一些内容可疑的话。

“你想要什么？”John冷漠地说。

“好问题。”Bane回答。

“警探，看看这城市。你看见什么？”Bane把手挪开了，但仍然站在John身边。

John环视四周：“只待在这里的人看不到的东西。”

“好答案。”Bane低下头，极轻巧地拍拍John双肩，让他转身正对自己。“我欣赏你的勇气，警探。”

“虽然你看不见盲目的市民们和他们毫无意义的忙碌。看着我，警探。”

John不由自主地凝视Bane的眼睛，它们是灰蓝色的，是他整张脸上唯一像人类的地方。

“现在告诉我，Gotham需要什么？”

“需要我。”John不由自主地回答。“需要警察们和蝙蝠侠，需要Gordon。我会给这里带来秩序。”

“不。你不想。”

John猛地咬住自己的舌头，他希望Bane住口。

“你和所有人一样，在等待一件事发生。”

“不。”

“你在等待Gotham的毁灭。警探，你为这里的混乱感到愤怒，你想让一切回到正轨上来。”

John死死盯着Bane的眼睛。是他被催眠了？他听到地幔深层板块的移动，支撑Gotham的大陆架簌簌发抖，海洋躁动不安。Gotham岌岌可危。它的英雄呢？

“不。”

“你会阻止我吗？”

“蝙蝠侠会。”

John说完这句话，刚才的幻觉消失了。地下基地被寂静填充，只有通风口里长久不断的风声。

“蝙蝠侠。”Bane若有所思地重复着这个名字。“他会被解决。”

他说起来就像提起一桩不得不做、且必将完成的日常事务。John愤愤地想。

“你想给这儿带来一个更好的新世界？”他耗尽全部轻蔑（以John的年纪来说总量真不少）对Bane说。

Bane的眼睛周围现出皱纹，他分明在微笑：“不，Darling，更糟的世界。”

John平静地看着Bane微笑的蓝眼睛，他发现这竟然比刚才更艰难。

 

通道里突兀地响起一声刺耳的警报。

这不是我的警报系统，Bane想。紧接着他看见John的眼睛忽然一亮，转向他背后上方。蝙蝠侠！Bane猛地转身，他的手下顺着着他视线的指向一通乱枪。天井看起来并无异常，他眼角却瞄到John身形闪动，等他再回过神，John已经跃入外流的水流。

手下们仍在盲目地射击。“停止！”Bane真正咆哮了，他的声音一时盖过瀑布的水声。

“去搜查带他来时走的通道。”

 

返回来的手下报告，在John打算跑掉的地方发现一个电子手表。被递到Bane手里后，这坚强的小玩意还在报时。

“啊。他还是跑了。”Bane低声赞叹。他把玩了几秒钟，直接把表掐碎。

“你们几个去接猫女。说‘Bane建议换双平底鞋，否则接下来的活儿会让你累断脚踝’。”

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

John从下水道口的水流里蹚出来，抠着混凝土爬上河岸，他直接倒在在冰凉的人行道上。幸好这边的居民没有沿河堤散步的习惯，路面上没有狗屎和口香糖。

累得虚脱的是他的身体，他的脑子仍然在一刻不停地工作，他止不住地想地下基地的结构。

很好，甚至可以说极其漂亮的设计。有些地方颇异想天开，但效果相当不凡。比如送他出来的水道。当然，通风口太多了。设计者太看重通风，结果弄得基地里气温偏低。看来对方缺乏经验，不懂得如何利用各种小窍门。无论如何，那是个有天赋的设计师。

还有Bane。

John想杀了这个大块头。这很合理：Bane想毁灭Gotham，而且显然已有动作。但奇怪的是，John并不恨他，甚至也不怕他。即使那个壮得像座头鲸一样的大家伙把鳍无礼地拍在John背上，他也没有一丝动摇。John只觉得Bane应该被从Gotham抹去，如同衬衫必须烫平、皮鞋必须擦亮。

可是看见他会微笑的蓝眼睛，John又不想就这么再见不到他。真见鬼，一个恐怖分子不该会笑。

John缓了缓呼吸，猛一用劲从地上弹起来。不管Bane的眼睛长什么样子，他都得去报告Gordon，然后把整支地下军队都关进黑门监狱。Gotham恢复秩序，一切都会回到正轨。

 

丢了手表之后左手腕空落落的，John把左手放进口袋，意外地摸到了一颗东西。他第一个想到追踪器，但是掏出来一看，却是一颗无辜的好时巧克力【1】。小圆锥体顶上的纸条写着——Darling。

也许因为血糖过低，John想也没想就剥开巧克力放进嘴里。吞下去时John猛然清醒，吓出一身冷汗。他整个人僵在原地，等了约莫五分钟，还没有倒地身亡。John慢慢地松了口气，冷风吹得他浑身冰凉。他收拢心绪，快步走向城里，他得去报告Gordon。

 

Ari出现的时候，真的穿了平底靴子，还有写着“Kill Batman”的T恤。

“我喜欢你的T恤。”Eames说。

“我们真的要去了？”Ari兴奋极了，Eames希望Arthur对这个主意同样支持。

“真的。不过，先得弄明白蝙蝠侠是哪个情结的投影。如果他是每个小男孩心里的英雄，就难对付了。”

“每个小男孩的英雄？Eames，你也有一个？”

“当然，Ari。他是个穿高级定制三件套的持枪骑士。现在，你愿意做个好姑娘，造一个监狱关受了伤的蝙蝠侠吗？”

“可我真的不想把蝙蝠侠赶出蝙蝠洞。”

“这可不行。离开熟悉的环境能延迟Arthur潜意识对他的修复。”

 

一个建筑师加一个伪装者真的不等于一个前哨啊。

首先，他们发现那一大堆谁也看不懂于是谁都没看的文件里说明Wayne宅无论如何都属于Bruce，显然，Arthur也拒绝把他弄出蝙蝠洞。这些Geek们。

其次，他们发现蝙蝠侠不仅是小Arthur的英雄，还是他偏执狂、控制欲、对高档西装和性感嘴唇的隐秘热爱的化身。

那不是难对付，那是坚不可摧。

“我希望我们弄错了！”Ari捂着脸哀叹。

“Arthur最好看过Bane打败蝙蝠侠那本。”Eames也捂着脸哀叹。

好吧，Kill Batman。

 

Bane站在熹微的光线中，试图从不间断的风声里分辨猫女清脆的高跟鞋。当然，还有紧跟着她的、厚重得多的战靴。

随后猫女灵巧地一错脚步，把蝙蝠侠让到前面。闸门落地声震动整个通道时，蝙蝠侠似乎并不惊讶。

“你背叛我。”他说。

“我不得不。”猫女的声音有一丝动摇，但是她离开的脚步声依然坚定。

好姑娘。Eames在心里说。等回去以后他要给Ari买个巧克力礼盒。

算计着Ari大概已经走远了——如果她想留下来看血腥场面，Eames也没办法，毕竟Ari过了21岁——他走向自己的敌人。

 

蝙蝠冲他扑来，Bane被硬生生撞退一步。包被有盔甲的拳头准确地击中每一个人体薄弱环节，Bane像暴风雨中的橡树一样摇摆起来。

蝙蝠侠比他想象中更加强大，Bane很确定他的肋骨至少被自己打断了一根，但他仍旧继续进攻。Bane觉得自己在和潮汐搏斗。幸而他足够结实，Bane逐渐占了上风。

趁他不备，蝙蝠侠打碎了顶灯，整个天井落在黑暗里。不高明，伙计。

Bane——Eames想起利物浦河边的小巷、普利茅斯废弃的厂房，还有不管在哪儿从来暗沉沉的拳馆。从舞台布景一般空洞的家里出逃时，他那么愤怒，觉得身上捆着看不见的绳索，哪怕在梦境里他也身陷牢笼。他把梦境中的脸幻化成他父亲的模样——一直以来每一个人都强迫他成为的模样——然后扭曲它，涂改它，让它变成讽刺画像。他对着镜子里的面容哈哈大笑，然后在镜面上撞到血流被面。他在拳馆里对着和他一样走投无路的两足生物出拳。每一拳都该落在绳结上，都该让他觉得解脱，可他妈的没有。

于是他继续逃离，打烂了足够多的脸攒下的一点点钱全花在机票上，一路逃遍整个欧洲。

漂泊中，人世上的艰难成功地帮他用玩世不恭代替愤怒，他变成了一个愉快的青年流浪汉，意见一致时他不在乎服从一下命令。来者不拒去者不留的习惯让他觉得自由和强大，没什么能伤害他。Eames开始在梦境里变换容貌，毕竟这比待在小笼子里咆哮好玩多了。这个本事带给他更多钱，把他送往更多地方。

其中一个地方叫巴黎，那儿有一个读研究生的Arthur。现在Arthur因为一些蠢货行径不记得他了。

 

伙计，你不是这儿唯一一个愤怒的人。Eames想。

他开始反击。

有那么一会儿，他忘记了自己在这里做什么，甚至忘记了Arthur，只是单纯享受龙舌兰一样在血管中灼灼燃烧的肾上腺素。长年的逃亡、枪战、伏击以后，他几乎怀念起面对面搏斗的感觉了。

 

他的对手像只死蝙蝠一样倒在地上，他的腰椎已经断了。Bane弯腰捞起一片碎裂的面罩，甩掉上头粘的血仔细看看，碎片彻底变形了。

 

疯狂的城市。他后怕起来。

“你得在Gotham毁灭时待在一边无能为力了，对此我很抱歉。”Bane毫无诚意地说。

 

猫女的脚步声从几层楼上一直跑到他面前，Bane一动未动，仍低头看着蝙蝠侠。

“他的腰椎断了。”他说。

“我知道。你……你干得不错。”啊，她还是留下来看了。

“我们得送他去Pit，嗯……我在Pit里投影了一个医生，和一些帮手。如果不能从入口爬出来，他会想出更——蝙蝠的办法出来——嘿，找几个人来抬他。”

“当然，他也是你的英雄。”Bane说，挥手招来几个手下。这样的对手值得一些尊重，哪怕只是一个投影。

Bane的工作结束了，现在Eames必须找到Arthur，尽早带他离开。

——————————————————————————————————————

“圣诞快乐，Darling。”Eames带着一个包得活像面口袋的闪亮包裹出现在Arthur公寓门口。

“……如果你想送我一只猫，行行好快把它弄出来。”Arthur接过包裹，小心翼翼地在耳边摇摇。Eames熟门熟路地从他身边挤进屋里。

“我还以为你早就回家去了，没想到你竟然还工作。有人通知你圣诞节来了吗？”Eames好奇地端详Arthur的写了满满一白板的公式。

“看得懂吗？”Arthur拆开包裹，里面杂七杂八的糖果掉了一地。他恼火地哼了一声，蹲下收拾。

“一点都不。”Eames已经踢掉鞋子，愉快地伸展红绿条袜子里的脚趾头，“谁敢在圣诞节麻烦我亲爱的Arthur？”

“帮一个教授打工。”

“梦境设计？”

“你怎么——哦，Mal告诉你的。当然。”

“答对了，奖你一个吻。”Eames凑过去在Arthur嘴上啃了一口，踱进厨房搜刮冰箱。“狠心的Mal和Cobb去维也纳了。咱们两个被抛弃的单身汉在一块儿吧。”

他的声音从冰箱里传出来，Arthur莫名开始笑，觉得Eames听起来像卡在火鸡肚子里。

Eames从冰箱里端出Arthur买的真空包装烤鹅时，Arthur还在笑。看门人送来自己烤的曲奇，Eames用苹果酒做了蛋酒——“你得有些想象力，Darling。”

他们吃掉大部分食物，在地板上铺好毯子，舒舒服服地摊开四肢。Arthur像一张松饼，Eames像摞在他上头的另一张松饼。

“干嘛突然跑过来？”Arthur醉醺醺地说。

因为我一月份就要去多伦多了，不过这事和你没关系。Eames想。

“也许和你留着烤鹅没自己吃掉一个理由。”Eames说。他看见Arthur的耳尖红红的，Arthur的身体绷紧了。

“起来。Eames。”Arthur用脚尖拨拉Eames的脚，Eames搂得更紧：“不要。圣诞节就该干这个。”

我头一回接三层梦境的活，头一回要做inception。我想趁神智还正常多搂你一会儿不过这也跟你没关系。他想。

“万圣节才是把别人活活闷死的节日。”Arthur扳着Eames的肩膀，往旁边一滚，借势爬起来。他背对着Eames，站得笔直，整理背心和衬衫。Eames躺在地上很招欠地拽他裤脚，拽得Arthur转过来伸脚踩他肚子：“有时我怀疑你不会说人类语言，只会说避重就轻星通用语。”Eames大笑起来，Arthur更起劲地踩他肚子。

“天哪，Arthur。看不出你还是星际迷航粉。”

“不，我是蝙蝠侠粉。”Arthur严肃地说，Eames更剧烈地大笑，最后Arthur不得不蹲下来查看他的脉搏。

“Eames，你不对劲。”Arthur压着Eames的肩，强迫他直视自己，“你嗑药了？”

Eames不知道该说什么，他觉得自己再次变得柔软易受伤害，他不想这样，好不容易才摆脱这种感觉。该死，他连怎么转移话题都忘了，只得用最后一招：说另一句实话。

“我有十几年没和别人一起过这么像圣诞节的圣诞节了。”

Arthur愣住了，不由自主地松开手。Eames站起来，把Arthur也拖起来和自己面对面。

“压制别人不能像你刚才那样。”Eames没头没尾地说。Arthur挑起一边眉毛，不知道他打什么主意。

“来，我教你。”Eames说着把手掌摊开，手背贴在Arthur肩上。【3】

“然后？”Arthur的表情更有趣了。

“别急，好好看着。”唉，我真舍不得这么好玩的表情。Eames想。

“如果你不喜欢他，就这样。”Eames猛地挥动手掌，冲Arthur颈动脉比划一记手刀。Arthur惊讶地眨眼。“他会晕过去。”

“如果你喜欢他……”

Eames慢慢抬起手掌覆在Arthur脸颊上，把自己的嘴唇凑过去贴住他的嘴唇。

“……你想继续当个寄宿学校男孩还是做点别的什么？”Arthur在他唇间问。

“如果我告诉你男孩们在寄宿学校里做什么，你会吓着的。”Eames低声笑起来。

他们绊倒在Arthur的单人床上。

——————————————————————————————————

从Gordon病房出来，John再次攒了一肚子火，简直能把他身上的水直接烤干。

他报告了自己看见的所有事情（除了巧克力，当然），而蠢驴依旧不以为然。“你不是还在休假吗？”他说。John真想回答：“是的，所以我现在不是警察。”然后一枪爆了他的头。

Gordon，幸好还有Gordon，他让全体警察都武装起来进到下水道。而蠢驴在担心舆论！老天爷！连好好撒个谎都要人教吗？！

杀人、欺骗，这些天我真是越来越像罪犯了。John拉起干得差不多的领子护着喉咙，抵挡Gotham的冷风。他想回家换上干衣服，然后去孤儿院看看。每次他能挤出一点时间，或者觉得自己快要疯掉了，就去和孩子们玩一会儿：院长是个慈祥的人，但他毕竟上了年纪。孩子们需要更有活力的生活。

只是想到那里各种手工制作的木头家具和磨旧了的地板，已经能让John平静下来了。尽管他所有同僚都整装待发唯有他被扔出来。

 

“好孩子，看你都冻坏了。”院长像他小时候送报纸回来时那样招呼他。John露出可爱的酒窝笑着，他无法克制地深深吸了一口旧木头散发的味道。这儿似乎比他记忆中更欢快了。

“有客人？”John细细分辨，他听到游戏室传来歌声。

“一个外国人。英国人，我猜。他来搜集美国童谣。”院长拍拍他的肩膀，回到自己的工作室，他想在圣诞节来临之前给孩子们多做几个玩具。John走到游戏室好奇地向里张望，看见一个穿花呢外套的男人回过头来冲他微笑。

“你好。”Eames说。

他近乎本能地掏出枪指着英国人眉心。

 

孩子们一起停止歌唱，各色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Eames。

“放下枪，先生。”Eames缓慢地站起来，举着双手，“孩子们在看。你要让他们看见吗？”

年纪较小的孩子开始惊恐地左顾右盼，其中一些害怕地扁起嘴。John的枪口晃了一下，他犹豫起来。“你不该出现在这儿。”他的句尾带了一点犹疑不定的声调。

“或许。这个话题不适合现在讨论，尤其不适合在这里。”Eames示意一下周围，“可爱的墙纸溅上血多可惜。”

更多的孩子脱离了投影的警戒状态，他们缩在一起，有人用可怜的声音叫John的名字，不明白为什么John生气了。Eames把全部诚恳都摆在眼睛里，摊开双手，试着向John走过去。John的枪口一直跟着他，可不再带着杀意。

Eames小心但坚定地继续移动，直到能轻柔地把手按在John左肩胛骨，像动物学家抚摸世上仅存的一头活迅猛龙。

他没有威胁，这个姿势他的手不便动作。John的脑袋里有个陌生念头一闪而过。他听从这个想法的劝告，放下枪。Eames没有其他动作，等John把枪放回枪套才引他到孩子们中间坐下。

John刚坐定，欢闹像按了播放键一样重新开始。Eames坐在他旁边，鼓励每一个人都来唱歌。John发现自己也很难保持敌意。

“英国人？”John问，Eames愉快地向他鞠躬行礼。John从没见过孩子们和外人这么亲。当然，他们都喜欢Bruce，也都狂热地迷蝙蝠侠，但一个英国——

“抱歉，你来这里是为……？”

“只想在阴暗的都市里让纯洁的儿歌照亮我的心。”Eames回答。

John看了他一会儿，难以置信起笑了起来。Eames也跟着笑起来。这个Arthur比前哨年轻，比研究生阴郁，总是默默地愤怒，坚定且目标明确，穿制服还总带着枪。他是军队里的Arthur。Eames想。现在他看到了所有的Arthur了。

“你们聊什么来着？”

“无趣的话题。比如长大以后想做什么。”

“啊，的确。”

“答案倒很有意思。想听吗？”

John耸耸肩，表示无所谓。

“他们都想上大学学建筑。”

“有什么不好？”

“这不正常。”

 

房间里的声音被这句话吃掉，所有的眼睛再次一眨不眨地瞪着Eames。除了John。

“你想说明什么？”John的声音冷得像外面，但他的表情显示困惑。

壁炉架上摆着许多木制玩具，它们在发抖。一匹画着蝙蝠侠标记的小黑木马摇晃起来。这些窸窸窣窣的声音从房间里传向全城，越放越大。Eames悄悄活动手指放松情绪，他从没在这么短的时间里惹翻投影两次。但他赌至少在这里自己不会被杀，这里该是全Gotham最安全的地方。他状似无辜地偏过头，看着John。

John觉得自己一定在某个地方见过这么个人，不是近来，是很久以前。既视感？别傻了，他怎么可能有既视感。

可为什么？人都有既视感。

平静的杀意再次满溢出来。John竭力说服自己平静下来：他是警察，不能滥杀无辜，何况这是在孤儿院里，当着孩子们的面。

似乎知道他在想什么，英国人适时地送上一个微笑。

John发现自己想杀了他，想让他离开，想逃离他——还想吻他。老天，John可不想变成双面那样成天扔着硬币的狂人。不，不要硬币。

……或许他需要一个骰子。

——————————————————————————————————————

圣诞节后，Arthur在学校的工作室里做了自己的第一个totem，是一个红色的骰子。他本想在Eames面前炫耀一下来着——他知道Eames虽然指头灵巧，但是在手工上笨得不行，一直没有合适的totem——但Eames一直没再出现。久而久之Arthur把这件事忘了，不以为意地继续学业，以为Eames过段日子还会想以前一样冒出来。

他以为一切都会像以前一样，直到二月初，他接到纽约的电话：他的外祖父急病去世了。

 

自从他十岁时父母因车祸双双去世，Arthur一直住在外祖父家里。那是布鲁克林的一家木制工艺品店，一楼是店面，二楼是他们的家。

他外祖父的祖父来到美国以来，一直凭借手工艺为生。他们这些犹太人一直四处漂泊，在新大陆也不例外。到了他外祖父这一代才在布鲁克林租下一爿店面，攒了足够的钱，养大一个能进美术学院读设计专业的女孩子。她结婚了，和当律师的丈夫搬到城郊的大房子里，而老人固执地留在布鲁克林。后来，获知女儿和丈夫婚姻不和的消息，他长长地叹了口气，说：“幸亏我还留下一块屋顶等她回来。”

但他等来的不是离婚的女儿，而是带着一大笔保险赔偿金的Arthur。

外祖父把钱存起来，预备供Arthur上大学，以利息和手工艺品为生。他坚信这个聪明的好孩子会有大出息，该为他早作打算。

这铺子一直都是外祖父租的，房东也一直为这个怪老头留着，从没动过转租的念头。现在房东老了，失去了作伴的房客以后他打算买掉房子，搬回南部乡下老家。说到屋里的东西他遗憾得不行，Arthur不得不反过来安慰他，声称自己能找到合适的地方安置它们。

Arthur踏进这件巴掌大的店铺里，觉得所有东西都又小又脆弱。外祖父给他做的木头玩具还都好好地摆在工作室的架子上——这儿也是Arthur的游戏室啊。他把一个画着蝙蝠侠标记的小黑木马放在手心里让它重新摇摇摆摆地跑起来。它看起来光洁得像瓷做的，像糖做的。

Arthur拿着小木马在工作间的地板上坐下，嗅着一如既往的木头、刨花、清漆的味道。他少年时代为了摆脱这里的老气横秋曾几次离家出走，试图直接跑去曼哈顿碰运气。等他真的去了远在巴黎的大学，又开始拒绝承认自己想念这个沉闷的地方。最终他真的不得不永远离开时，Arthur只想坐在地板上，再看一次小黑马傻兮兮地晃。

必须早点回去做毕业设计，也许明天就得开始收拾。他数着日子做计划。只有今天晚上，Arthur什么也不用做，除了躺在小床上看他从小攒下来的正义联盟漫画。Arthur很早就明白蝙蝠侠不会真的从纽约城里跑到郊外的房子，叫他一块儿去冒险或者让他大声争吵的父母闭嘴，他知道自己应该、并且能够挺过去每一次痛苦。今天他只是需要一点帮助。

外祖父知道Arthur有多爱惜他的书，在Arthur离家后，他把每一本都用报纸整齐地包好，每隔一段时间还特地换新的报纸让书透透气。现在Arthur不知道这些书命运如何，姑且把报纸叠好摞在一块儿，万一他找到地方安置它们呢。

 

或许他的英雄真来帮助他了。

Arthur在打开某一本的时候，发现报纸很新。上面有一条消息：军队计划开展梦境训练试验，面向高校与科研机构招募人才。以建筑、设计、生物化学、有机化学等专业的硕士或博士生优先，所有报名者一经录取即为军官，接受军事训练。参与该计划的在校学生可由军方负担全部学费。训练计划全封闭，入选人员信息全部保密，且不得与外界做任何联系。报名截止日期是两个月以后。

好极了。。

随后Arthur想起了Eames。他用了三分钟回忆他们俩持续不到七个月的关系，然后用了半个小时向自己证明这不算什么。于是他把Eames抛在脑后，并且希望他复杂的大脑也如此打算。

 

他拿出了手头所有的存款买下这件小铺子。几代人终于有了属于自己的屋顶。可我恐怕不能住进里头了。Arthur把家具都用防尘罩包好，最后看了一眼小店。他得走了。

送房东离开后，Arthur立刻回了巴黎报名，他自信凭借自己的能力根本不会落选，甚至能直接当上上将——也许满心英雄情结的小男孩还在他复杂大脑的某个地方。Arthur想到这一层，浅浅地微笑起来。

 

这时Eames在蒙巴萨，已经游手好闲了……他忘了多久。Inception失败以后，他真想一辈子不要再踏进这疯狂的行当了，于是一路逃亡到这里和印度洋作伴。头几天，他一闭上眼睛他就开始想如果有个更好的团队他们会成功，一遍又一遍地回想所有可能改进的环节。Eames在赌场和酒馆流连，在第一百万次告诉自己一切只是搞砸了，逐渐发现自己喜欢这里：这儿有太阳和酒，这儿总是夏天。Eames没有日历，只有一个简单的手表告诉他还有几个小时赌场开张。

但是消息比蚊虫还可厌，他不知怎么的听说了Mal死了。

是一个名叫Yusuf的酒商告诉他的，Yusuf说他发现制造入梦剂更有赚头，开始与盗梦者们合作，那些人消息很灵通。他还说Cobb倒了大霉，警方开始怀疑他。Eames问他Arthur做了什么？他不可能眼睁睁看着事情如此不可收拾。Yusuf说什么Arthur？盗梦圈子里有些叫Arthur的，可他们和Cobb夫妇有什么关系？

那一天Eames难过极了。难过到一点酒也不能喝，否则他会哭到脱水致死——他又没有一个泥棍子男朋友，没谁会给他一拳让他清醒。所以Eames只能自己保持清醒，想着他的两个朋友一个死了，另一个彻底毁了。

天开始亮起来而凌晨还没到，路灯还点着。Eames想起Arthur，他究竟出了什么事。

Eames再次回到盗梦者聚集的圈子四处打探。可仍然没人听说过Arthur，不管合法还是非法。这不可能。凭借Arthur筑梦的本事，哪怕只凭他处理信息的劲头，他都能成为这一行里颇为抢手的队员。结论是，在Eames自我放逐的这段日子里，Arthur要么死了，要么下决心离开这圈子不让任何原来的熟人找到，或者更糟——简直不能再糟——他耗尽了所有才华，在梦境分享的边缘讨一碗活命饭，他巧克力色的眼睛已经变成泥巴的颜色。

Eames不觉得自己现在能接受任意一个结果，他不再找Arthur了。

 

——————————————————————————————————————

窗外传来一声巨响。什么东西爆炸了。John跳起来护住坐在窗户边的孩子和Eames。紧接着一连串的爆炸声从四面传来，或近或远。碎玻璃掉了满地。

“怎么回事？”一安静下来，John便冲到窗口张望。他看见救护车在街上乱跑，往哪个方向的都有。

没有警车。

Eames正在摆弄老式遥控器，John一把抢过来开了电视。

Gotham新闻台主播同样满脸惊惶。John一边不耐烦地等着，一边安抚歇斯底里地哭喊的孩子们。幸好Eames在这儿，他帮着John安抚孩子们，同时也安抚John。

终于，主播得到确实的消息：Gotham通往外界的桥梁已全被炸毁，机场和港口也是。【4】

John一时间大脑一片空白，紧接着无数想法冒出来一一排好：他必须找到Gordon和其他警察维持秩序；他必须查明谁有制造这么大规模连环爆炸的本事；他必须给孤儿院弄到足够的食物和燃料储备起来；他得再去一次下水道。

“John？你要去哪儿？”Eames冲John冲出门外的背影喊。

“尽我的义务！”John回答，“你留在这儿保护他们！”

Eames耸耸肩，如果我不被撕碎的话。他凭经验猜到这儿是Arthur意识里的避难所——Arthur无时无刻不在保护这里，因为这里能够保护他——所以，它是全Gotham最安全的地方。在年纪较大的青少年开始推搡他时，Eames找借口溜了出来。

Gotham已经被Arthur的意识从美国地图上撕下来，不再是一座真实存在的城市，维护它的力量也被削弱。一句话，梦境开始摇摆，是时候把他造的核弹拿出来了。

 

John赶到Gordon病房的时候，正赶上他刚放到两个武装杀手，正在兴头上。

“你看上去比我还糟糕，小伙子。”Gordon说，他把枪从John耳后挪开，显得兴致盎然，年轻了至少五岁。

John载着Gordon一路横冲直撞地往公寓开，Gotham彻底崩溃了：到处都有人漫无目的地破坏一切东西。黑帮们又威风起来，他们拿着枪四处扫射John他甚至看见一群小混混认真地抹掉斑马线。

“所有的警察都被关起来了。”John躲开一阵乱枪，从牙缝里骂了一句。

“不是所有的。”Gordon晃了晃John的证件——他刚才趁机拿走的。

John惊讶地笑了一声，接着又是一声。很快，Gordon略显生涩的大笑和John年轻的声音交杂，他们有一阵没大笑过了。

“我以你为荣，孩子。”笑声渐消后，Gordon说，“如果再有一个儿子，我希望像你这样。”他的声音疲惫又温柔，John觉得自己又是十岁了。

“如果我的父亲还活着，我希望他变得像你。”John低声回答。他不确定Gordon是否听到。

 

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】 Kisses;)←这不是植入性广告
> 
> 【2】 有一点点《Warrior》和《Bronson》Xover，以后可能会有其他即兴Xover和捏他
> 
> 【3】《Inception》里Eames在第二层梦境压制叔叔的投影（我忘了他叫啥了= =）时，是站在他背后，两手摊开，手背贴在对方肩膀，掌根对着他脖子。Bane在TDKR里威胁那个财阀（我也忘了他的名字= =）时，是站在他对面，用一只手做同样的动作。关于这个，我研究了一下，结论是这样可以通过快速挥动手腕在对方颈动脉处打一记手刀（专门练过的人抖手腕的爆发力很强的，尤其练咏春的人），轻则击昏重则致死。把手翻过来锁喉反而不够快（而且功力不够深厚者效果不佳，当然这一点不适用于Bane），还容易被对方掰大拇指。←外行言论仅供消遣。以及闹着玩的时候千万别卡任何人脖子。


	5. Chapter 5

John把Gordon带进公寓里，随手打开电视。不用调台新闻频道就出现了：黑门监狱被炸毁，下水道里的大块头说了些关于核弹的事情，街上混乱横行。

Gordon疲惫地揉着自己太阳穴，他看起来总是很累。John坐在他旁边：“我存着每个可信的同事的联系方式和值班表，现在可以查查还有谁能叫来帮忙。”

“好孩子。”Gordon的微笑像春风吹过荒漠，聊胜于无。

结果是，他们有不到二十个人。蠢驴不想来，John暗自高兴，否则他就得当着Gordon的面枪杀一个警察了。

“你有什么打算？”Gordon看John满腹心事的样子。

“我有个计划——不是所有人，只是我自己——我想再进一次下水道。”John说。出乎他意料，Gordon惊讶得仿佛这个计划一点道理都没有。

“你觉得关在地下的警察还少？”

“我不走跟他们一样的线路。从其他支线一样能摸到对方基地。”

“所以你就要自投罗网？看看他们。”Gordon指着屏幕，“正面冲突我们赢不了。当务之急是找到核弹和引爆开关。”

“蝙蝠侠绝不会这样行事。”

“因为他是蝙蝠侠而我们是警察！Blake探员，我们不是超级英雄，普通人自有拯救世界的办法。”

“可Bane绝不会把引爆开关交给什么‘普通市民’，只要找到Bane——”

“Bane无关紧要。”

John也知道解决Bane这个人的重要性远不及核弹，但他同样深知核弹才是无关紧要因为——

一个答案，一个答案就能解开所有悖论。但它和Bane一样躲在他视线边缘。

够了，他必须再进一次下水道。

 

John平静地吸进一口气，三秒钟以后吐出。他再次开口，声音变得冷漠、果断、职业化、不像John：“听着。我已经给你我手头所有的资源，你可以做你想做的任何事。同样，我也做我想做的任何事。”

他掏出警徽和证件放在桌上：“我辞职。”

然后推门而去。

Gordon看着桌上的警徽，第一次长久地诅咒蝙蝠侠：他拐走了自己最得意的晚辈。

 

John跑下楼梯时，心里充满不敢置信的惊喜：他自由了。

他似乎从有记忆以来就一直穿着警服，像希绪福斯一样试图把Gotham的秩序维持在尚可的地步。但现在他自由了。

奇怪的是，他记得自己以前有过类似的感觉。

突入起来的晃动使得John不得不抓紧栏杆以免掉下去。他心想，不能再这样了。

 

——————————————————————————————————————

Arthur再次检查了皮夹里的假护照，他已经检查了五遍。不过这可以理解，毕竟他刚成为逃犯。另一个逃犯Cobb坐在他旁边，还是一副失魂落魄的样子。

Arthur努力回忆安慰人常用的话。不是你的错？显然Cobb有非常大的责任。一切都会好？见鬼的怎么可能。还有我陪着你？最需要他的时候，Arthur正在军队里和一群愚蠢的废物扯皮，要一段休假回去照看Mal。

最终他得到了休假，而Mal的葬礼已经结束了。幸好Cobb还没被抓，他得以尽力救这Cobb出来。至于救出来以后怎么办，只有天知道。

也许他们以后会直接从灰色地带踏进彻底的非法盗梦圈。Arthur叹了口气，开始排列他要做的事：搜集一切外围资料；筛选有用的线索跟进；掌握关键人物和实力派别；筛选合适的人，建立自己的信息网络；哦，还要准备一个——几个假身份备用。

他非常高兴在军队里遇到了他的导师。那是一个上了年纪的英国特工，身为某个合作项目的参与人来辅导新学员。他有整齐的小胡子和老式玳瑁框眼镜，还有丰富过头的经验——据说他在冷战期间是个举足轻重的人物。【1】遇见这一位导师是唯一让Arthur不后悔参军的事情。哦，考虑到今后的需要，使用武器和格斗训练也得算上。

机场的广播提醒，他们该登机了。Arthur推推Cobb，后者依旧皱着眉头，他以前可是个温和开朗的人。Arthur又叹了口气（他最近叹气的次数真是越来越多了），能预见他们以后会有多少冲突。

“走吧，Cobb。我知道你不喜欢哥伦比亚，但那儿更容易弄到假护照。”

 

飞机乘着气流上升，超过一个g的重力加速度让Arthur的内耳平衡神经产生了奇特的感觉，好似他的过去拉着他，不让他离开。但Arthur借助人力不可违逆的力量把从前二十六年的光阴抛下。

他自由了。

Arthur看着窗外平流层整齐的云和它们与天空之间刀割一般的分界线，他有点紧张。愉快的紧张。他很高兴离开军队时把攒下的蝙蝠侠漫画都带着。这一堆郁闷的Gotham系漫画让他建的梦里全都是线条鲜明色彩混浊的色块，还有疯狂的投影。但在蝙蝠的愤怒里解决他的愤怒未尝不是一个好办法。

Cobb闭上眼睛，Arthur希望他睡着了——一个多星期以来Cobb一直没怎么睡。Arthur关上遮光板，也闭上眼睛准备入睡。他的新生活将从此步入正轨。

如果它不，Arthur打断它的鼻梁。

 

再次见到Eames，是Arthur进入盗梦行业半年以后。

那是个斯德哥尔摩的夏天，极昼提供了足够的光照使Arthur保持清醒，但这里总下雨。Arthur烦躁地闻闻自己带来的衬衫，希望湿漉漉的味道是错觉。

选这间废弃船坞当工作室真是个天大的错误。下一单一定要选工厂、仓库……随便什么远离湖泊和山区的地方。Cobb早上打电话告诉Arthur，他们的伪装者到了。倒霉共用电话杂音大得要死，Cobb又不能在那边明说，于是Arthur只知道那人十点半钟到达、用他们约定的暗号敲门、穿樱桃红衬衫（Arthur竟然听清了这个词）。

于是，一点五十七分，Arthur焦急地等着一个重视时尚的优雅女性，希望她没有因为泥泞和暴雨滚下山谷。

终于，门铃连响两声，紧接着是门板上一声轻敲。伪装者终于到了。

Arthur振作精神，准备营造良好的团队氛围，计划着同情的点头和微笑：你平安抵达真让我高兴。是的，天气真糟，而且路况太差——

Eames浑身湿透地站在门口，膝盖以下沾满泥浆和松针。

他穿着樱桃红衬衫。

“Arthur！”他似乎没注意Arthur有多惊讶，“你看这天气，还有这路！”

“你迟到了。Eames。”

“从斯德哥尔摩市区开车一路赶过来，还不掉到山谷里可不是件轻松的活儿。”

Arthur低下头数到二十，侧身让Eames进来：“请进。浴室在那边。”然后转身回到工作台，看也不看Eames。

Eames拎着同样脏兮兮的行李袋走进浴室，留下一串泥脚印。

 

听到水声，Arthur才从假装看草图的姿势放松下来。他仔细分辨Eames哼歌的声音，确定对方在洗头听不见外面之后，掏出骰子扔了一下。

是现实。

在很长一段时间里，Eames都是最后一个跟他在一块儿待了一晚以上的人。军队这种地方可不是找床伴的俱乐部。自行解决过几次，Arthur发现自己想出的模糊影像越来越具体，他已经能清晰地勾画出对方性感的嘴唇。

该死的筑梦师的职业病。

Arthur的职业病多了去了，他早就不在乎了。但是现在他竟然必须扔骰子，这才让他恼火。更让他恼火的是，他手头有两个截然相反的解决方案，Arthur——业内最好的前哨之一，将成为业内最好的前哨——拿不定注意挑哪一个。

 

Eames捧起水把脸埋进去，等水从指缝流光了才狠狠抹了一把脸。他已经听Cobb说了，他们的前哨是Arthur。

一路上他都忐忑不安。并非怀疑Arthur的本事，而是——他也不知道究竟什么东西让他回到以前毛头小子的模样。不，他是个成年人，成年人该直面问题。尤其是这个问题有一如既往的巧克力色眼睛时。

Eames不必再假装自己不会常常想到好学生Arthur，那个他睡过的最聪明的人。得知他依然才华横溢Eames高兴极了，等不及想见他。真正见面后，Eames才醒悟时间能造成多大变化：现在的Arthur又冷又硬，像PASIV。

唉，Arthur。

业内最好的伪装者不能像个钓鱼浮子一样泡在水里等鱼上钩。Eames想。他擦干自己，套上运动裤，推门出去面对他的问题。

 

Arthur正摆弄手机，大声通知Eames工作安排：“Cobb今天来不了了，等雨停了再说——”听到Eames的声音，他看向对方，“……你多了个新纹身。”

他偏着头，像一只渡鸦。啊，好学生还在那里，他只是成长了。

“观察入微，Darling。”Eames说，“把自己交给你我很放心。”

Arthur皱起眉头，他心里的千分仪在衡量Eames的真诚度，结果一如既往地让他困惑。但Eames向他走过来了，他缓慢又坚定地把嘴唇贴在Arthur下巴上。

Arthur没有后退，甚至没有避让，哪怕Eames沿着他脖颈下移，停在他锁骨的凹陷。Arthur已经选定一个方案了。

“Mr. Eames，我知道你和我以前曾经有过一段，但是——”Arthur说话时声带振动，Eames的舌尖痒痒的。

“如果你想继续，那么我得承认我也想念你。如果不，直接告诉我。我的心不会就此碎掉。”Eames把单词涂抹在Arthur皮肤上，他的手指闲不住地敲打Arthur皮带边缘。Arthur看看他的手指，问：“这又是什么意思？”

Eames不确定Arthur问的是他的话还是他的手指头，于是给了一个两边都适用的回答：“意思是我们都不再是弱小的傻瓜了。”

——————————————————————————————————————

John再一次潜入下水道，这回他有了一块军用表——他用两升汽油换来的。地面上满是狂乱的市民和暴徒，食物和燃料出现短缺的迹象。幸好Eames给孤儿院送去了足够使用半年的储备，这是院长在电话里告诉John的。院长还告诉他，一些已经离开的孩子们回来过，他们说蝙蝠侠死了。

蝙蝠侠不会死。John想。蝙蝠侠总会回到Gotham。

 

下水道比街上安静得多。John把耳朵贴在水管壁上，只听得到水流的声音。没有有节奏的声音——没有脚步声。这儿离他的目标还远。

逆着没膝的水流走了一小时二十八分，一千三百米，John远远看到天井。它仍然毫无恐惧地暴露在微光下，水流在光线下平滑得像镜子，似乎被摧毁的可能性不可能存在一样。

就像Bane，John想，他自认强大的时候才最不堪一击。

现在天井完全空了，一个守卫都没有。John贴着管壁移动到一块铸铁地板下面，用登山索固定住自己，双脚发力一蹬，直接荡到主厅地板下。他将一直等在这里，等Bane出现，然后杀了他。

嘿，他一直是警察，什么时候变得像冷血罪犯了？

 

过了四分钟三十二秒，熟悉的声音朝他这边走过来，John简直不敢相信自己的运气：Bane出现了，跟着他的只有两三个人。

“找不到他？他能跑哪里去？”Bane的声音，可他听起来更像……人类。他一定在什么地方听过这个声音。

“谁知道。唉，全城都找遍了。我希望他没有受伤。”一个女人。很年轻。

“想想，如果我是他，现在会在哪儿？”

“快变回去，Eames。这样有点吓人了。”

Eames。

这个名字像雷霆，震得整个Gotham摇摆起来。John手心里全是冷汗，有种很像恐惧的东西催促他别再等了：杀掉Bane。他的大脑不受控制地运转起来，仿佛潜意识和意识打算代行彼此的职务。

幸好我不知道Eames在哪里否则他们总会弄到点信息还有Ari和Cobb要保护他们我想念Eames我不能想到他我得先宰了这帮狗娘养的梦里的入侵者都得死——

梦。

他带着怒火冷静地编制陷阱，不可能建筑（为什么叫它们不可能建筑？John明明亲眼见过）在他眼前成形，被活活撕碎一遍又一遍的敌人——

John被不可言喻的东西驱赶着，他解下绳索猛地翻上主厅，掏出枪枪指着Bane。他浑身是水，除了握枪的手全身都在颤抖。

“告诉我这一切都是怎么回事。”

——————————————————————————————————————

“你在做梦呢，Darling。”Eames说，“不妨使用一下想象力？”

“这是经典。经典永不过时。”Arthur懒洋洋地回答。

他们在这次工作中要用的梦境酒店里，Arthur坚持声称没时间直接在现实里乱搞，于是Eames提议Arthur给他梦境里两小时，然后自己回去会乖乖听Arthur讲解工作。

他们已经待了快两个两小时，这第二个只剩下十分钟。

Arthur和Eames赤裸地并肩躺在酒店大堂的沙发上，四周巨大的落地窗外是瑞典的山林水泽，不过没有下雨。他们刚刚经历了一次日落，正在经历一次日出。大堂没有开灯，满是植物长长的影子。

Arthur盯着天花板，一边和Eames闲聊，一边随意在天花板上添些小细节。

“军队真那么糟？”Eames问，他闭着眼睛，几乎要睡着了。

“蠢货哪里都有。军队里不比别处少，又躲不开。”Arthur很高兴Eames让直接回复原状变得这么简单，就像他们短短的分离并不存在。

但实际上它存在。Arthur打量着他们俩，自己的骨骼上包被了流畅的肌肉，还长高了两厘米；Eames多了一个纹身，原来坚硬的线条柔软了些——他把力量藏了起来。

“我提到过你的视线有质感吗？”Eames突然回过头，他闭着眼睛，嘴唇几乎贴在Arthur耳朵上，“我能清楚地知道你在用眼神骚扰我。”

Arthur无声地笑起来，Eames在他耳边说话的感觉很有趣。

“现在你在笑。”Eames说，他仍闭着眼睛。

“醒来吧，Mr. Eames。”

梦境温柔地崩塌。Arthur和Eames在船坞里睁开眼睛。其中一个（或许两个）低声感叹：“哦。”

 

他们还是肩并肩躺着，这回Arthur穿着衬衫西裤而Eames穿着运动裤。Arthur的眼神迷茫了半秒钟，随即锐利起来。他弹起来，隐形的“前哨”外衣自动落在他肩膀上。

“起来，Eames。”他抱着胳膊，俯视躺在地上不想动弹的伪装者。

Eames低声咕哝着一些听起来很像“该死的梦境分享”的东西。“我们为什么不等Cobb来了再开始？”

Arthur顿了一顿，说：“他希望我们先设计好整栋建筑，包括所有的暗道。”

Eames想起自己听到的一些传闻，做了个鬼脸爬起来。“我真不敢相信我要说这个，但是，”Eames万分诚恳地看着Arthur，“你长高了，孩子。”

Arthur威胁地瞪了他一眼，指给他看桌上的文件夹：“那个蓝色和绿色的你要尽快看完。”

——————————————————————————————————————

话一出口，John立刻意识到他终于犯了那个害死他的错误：他摆明了想得到信息，不会轻易杀人，那么对方还怕什么呢。

Bane的手下一拥而上，John不得不先把枪口对准他们。这当口那女人猫一样灵巧地绕到他背后一把抱住他，指甲深深嵌进他的皮夹克。

“Eames，快！”她喊。John甩脱夹克外套挣出拿枪的手，但他的枪——在Bane手里。他灵巧得直接从John手里偷走了枪。

John绝望地想把女人甩开，但他只能看着Bane向他走近然后——

 

Bane坐在他床边，手指在John短短的头发里游走。那感觉异常柔软，绝不像看起来那样仅是战斗机器的零件。John眯着眼睛看向Bane，哼了一声权作问候。他太舒服也太累了，一点都不想动。

等等。

John瞬间清醒过来，恐惧和震惊让他立即进入应激状态。他蹬起被子扔到Bane脸上，狂乱地找他藏在身上的备用手枪，但他摸到的只有柔软的睡衣。

没有办法了。John合身从床上滚落，一边跑向窗户一边褪下一只袖子裹着左手，窗外是铸铁阶梯和锁链做的人工瀑布，如果能打碎窗户跳出去，没准他能像上次一样逃脱。而Bane已经扔去被单踩着床冲他扑过来，直接拦在他面前。John扣住Bane的右肘，借着前冲的惯性和全身的力量往外扳，可Bane没有任何疼痛的表现，他轻易地把John逼至墙角，然后不再进一步攻击，末日一样笼罩在John上方，像抓一只鸟似的把John笼在手里。毫无悬念地，打斗以John耗尽了体力，有气无力地靠在墙上告终。

Bane的呼吸声在金属面具里发出湿漉漉的嘶嘶声，John厌恶地看了他一眼。这个金属制品让他感到强烈的不安。

“你给我换了睡衣？”

听他的口气，似乎这是世界上最卑劣最猥琐的人都不愿做的肮脏事。

我给你换过泳裤还给你涂过防晒油。现在你这样看着我，可真让人伤心呐。Eames想。

“如果我说是猫女，你会感觉好点吗？” John在他手里不安地扭了扭。答案无疑是不。

“很遗憾，在Gotham毁灭之前，你必须和我待在一块儿。”Bane的声音经面罩过滤之后连声调都变得奇怪。John怀念他更像人类的声音。

面具是错误的。John想。面具应该被擦除。

老天，我在想什么？他整个人都该被除掉。

Bane确定John仍被他牢牢抓住之后匀出一只手，抚摸着John因为运动变得热乎乎的脸颊。后者竭力避开，挤出一脸厌恶的表情。

“看来毁灭Gotham在你的时间表上没有占用太多时间。你忠诚的属下们要失望了。”

“怎么说呢，Darling。我是个勤劳的人，但也懂得享受生活。”

Bane的手上满是枪茧和刀茧，但他的掌心很温暖。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】Arthur的导师是Smiley，请忽略年龄BUG。是的，又一个即兴Xover。


	6. Chapter 6

Bane回到自己的房间，站在三面镜前变回Eames。他在基地里的房间很简单，就是Fisher行动最后一个晚上的酒店翻版。Eames告诉Ari不想太麻烦她，实际的原因他自己也不清楚，不过十有八九不是他说出来的这个。

原来伪装者也是有职业病的，Eames想。

镜子掀起来就是闭路电视，屏幕上不断播放着Gotham的现状。起初漫无目的的暴徒竟然组织起来，建立起一种野蛮的秩序。Eames深深地叹了口气，用手掌狠狠搓着脸。一般来说，他挺喜欢Arthur玩那套“我就是他妈的典型A人格弄乱我东西就剁手”。但现在？他着实没有心情。

Arthur正在他对门，所以一切还没糟糕到底。Eames告诉了他核弹开关的事，希望Arthur精打细算的脑子能够决定先留下来找开关而不是计划逃走（因为他肯定会成功，见鬼的Arthur·狡猾）。Eames猜测他会决定留下，但不敢十分确定。

对于Arthur的很多事，Eames都能猜测，但不敢十分确定。

——————————————————————————————————————

“所以你会给我带瓶威士忌？”Eames再一次问。

“是的，所以，闭嘴，躺下，等我回来，别做任何延长共处时间的事。”Arthur再一次恼火地回答，他终于逮到机会摔门离开。

一次失败透顶的任务在Eames的右肩上留下一道刀伤， Arthur处理了变节的建筑师以后直接带着Eames一路跑到利物浦。好消息是，Eames使用不便的是右肩，不是脑子，他凭着对小巷的熟悉成功地甩掉了尾巴。坏消息是，他的伤口恶化还发炎了，至少得两个星期才能行动自如。

和Eames安顿在一处廉价短租公寓里还不到十个小时，Arthur觉得自己已经疯了三十遍，诅咒了自己和Eames一百二十遍。他最想诅咒的就是他的战友情结。当他看到Eames的血时，愤怒和自责在他血管里炸开，Arthur比任何一次都高效地解决了所有敌人。但是现在他踩着肮脏泥泞的街道，觉得自己当时无比愚蠢：1,、Eames不是他的战友，不法分子从来不是彼此的战友；2、作为两个独立的犯罪分子，他们的联系已经密切到很可能被一窝端的地步，不宜做任何加深联系的举动。

综上，一件大蠢事，现在他还要去超市给躺在他（他们）的公寓里的蠢事买日用品和威士忌。

 

Arthur对着手里的包心菜怒目而视，随后把它扔进购物车里和土豆、牛肉待在一块儿。晚些时候Arthur会（在Eames手把手的教导下）让让他们全变成肉汤。想到切碎这些东西的感觉，Arthur心情愉快了一点。

路过纺织品时，Arthur买了两打毛巾（有备用的总没坏处）、四把牙刷和足够的内衣——两个号码的。他怎么会知道Eames的内衣尺寸Arthur完全记不得了，虽然他坚持认为Inception不可能，但他还是认真地衡量了一下Eames给他植入了大量无聊信息的可能性。

路过保险套的时候，Arthur犹豫了。把Eames一个人扔在小房间里面对电视节目的想法巧妙地刺了一下他隐藏得很好的罪恶感。但两个人在小房间里面对电视节目？Arthur摇摇头，坚定地拿了一盒。

 

Eames用左手锤松枕头垫在背后，拿遥控器换台玩儿。他不理解两张床明明差不多，为什么Arthur严格指定他只能用其中一张。

啊，BBC和以前一模一样。Eames不由自主地笑起来。他上次这么无聊地看电视，也是在利物浦。那是一场地下拳击比赛之后，他揍翻了全部对手，得到两千英镑和满身满脸的伤。艰难地爬回公寓以后他直接堆在床上，靠电视节目、自来水和外卖活了整整一个月。当时的公寓和现在的一样可怜，但现在他有另外一张床、浴室里有另外一种须后水的味道、衣柜里有另外一个人的衣服。嗯，晚上还有热汤。

真是新过头的体验。Eames难以归类，顺手把这些情绪和其他乱七八糟的想法贴上“Arthur”标签，然后扔在随便什么地方不管它。就像对付他已经开始从行李箱里流淌出来的、五颜六色的衣物。Arthur警告过他总有一天自己会绊倒在某一件上头，然后气得发疯，一枪毙了Eames。

他的脾气可真坏啊。Eames想。但是坏脾气的Arthur会和他两个人瞪着新闻主播，这很让他开心。

混迹于英国式小酒馆的经验让Eames攒了一大把室内游戏。他可以教Arthur三百种以上的扑克玩法，其中至少有五十种不包括作弊。不知道Arthur喜不喜欢桌游，他那么个Geek。或者他们一起看书，Eames知道Arthur总带着书，画册、论文集、专著……从没换过的一本是《蝙蝠侠：第一年》。以前共事的时候Eames偷看过好几次，看封面都看烦了，可他绝对不敢问：“Darling，《第二年》出了吗？”——那本书从来和Arthur挚爱的Glock放在一起。

门上砰的一声，紧接着两声不算轻的轻敲。一定是Arthur买东西回来了，仇家没这么凶狠。Eames侧身贴着门合页从猫眼里看了看，果然是Arthur。

“等一会儿。鉴于我们都知道的某些原因。”Eames看见Arthur翻了个白眼。他该不会以为我光着吧？Eames用左手开了保险锁和门锁，展示给Arthur看他穿戴整齐。

Arthur没费心看他一眼，直接挤进门把东西扔在桌上。

“真的，Arthur？考虑一下我是伤员。”Eames在一堆杂物里轻易地发现了保险套。

“别多想。那是我自己用的。”Arthur打开小厨房里的冰箱，开始往里头塞食物。

“什么——哦。”

Arthur手里捧着包心菜，暂停下动作回头看着Eames：“‘哦’是什么意思？”

“没什么。我还以为你更乐于在干净的房间里待着。”

“这儿？”Arthur讽刺地挑起一边眉毛和句尾音调。

Eames四下看看，耸耸肩表示赞同。

Arthur继续把蔬菜排列在冷藏室：“我们需要足够的空间独处而你显然不能出门乱逛所以——”

“所以你出门乱逛是个最优解。”

“天啊！你知道这个词？”Arthur的吃惊是真的。Eames优雅地用左手行谢幕礼。

“一个微不足道的小建议，Arthur。”Eames带着假笑，但声音很认真，“看见打地下搏击的就离远点。他们不喜欢明显比他们‘高级’的外来者。”

“我会注意。”Arthur开始分发日用品，他自己那份叠好摆在应该摆的位置，给Eames那份直接扔到Eames床上。

Eames饶有兴致地打量自己那一小堆：“哦，干净内裤！真贴心。”

“听着，Eames。”Arthur用一把没拆封的牙刷指着他，“我第一次、也是最后一次给别人买内裤。敢把这事告诉任何人，我追杀你到地狱里。”

“明白，长官。”

东西都分完了，Arthur手里只剩一盒保险套。他突然不知道拿这东西怎么办才好，尤其还有个满脸笑意的Eames在旁边。Arthur干咳一声，把盒子扔到自己床上。现在他整洁如石膏雕塑的床上有一个扎眼的彩色小盒子了。真是好主意，Arthur。

Eames的视线弄得他后颈发痒，Arthur从口袋里掏出威士忌朝他扔过去，和用饼干引开看门狗一个原理。

“谢谢，Darling。”Eames接过瓶子，果然不再研究Arthur的床。他虽然还带着讨厌的笑容，但模样看起来让Arthur觉得顺眼多了。

 

经过比预料长得多的时间，Arthur在Eames的指点下（“无意冒犯。但不管食谱怎么说，这么点儿胡椒是不够的。”）成功地把汤做出来了。

他们就着BBC新闻吞下汤和面包，Arthur不是个自负的人，但他把Eames的 “嗯”看作对他手艺的赞美——反正不可能是因为英国首相。

吃掉所有东西以后他们直接把当做餐具的保鲜盒扔进垃圾箱，Arthur占了书桌摆上手提电脑和记事本，前哨要工作了。

“刚吃过牛肉就对着个工作狂，我要消化不良了。”Eames捂着胃部哼哼。

“在横膈膜上挨一拳你会感觉好点。做个乖孩子，安静点。我要跟Cobb联系。”

Eames真的安静了快一个小时，还乖乖地把电视音量调低了。所以尽管Cobb说他们俩（什么时候存在“他们俩”这个说法了？）暂时不能露面，Arthur依旧心情平静。

 

“Steven，这主意真棒！”电视里某个傻瓜说。

“Steven，这主意真棒！”Eames说，和那个傻瓜如出一辙。

Arthur打字的手像机器人一样僵直在键盘上，他难以置信地瞪着Eames：“你……你在学电视剧里的人说话？”

他的声音颤抖得Eames差一点心软了。

“你……你在学电视剧里的人说话？”所以他模仿得比刚才那声还像。

“够了，Eames。让我好好工作。“

“够了，Eames——冷静，Arthur。以免你没注意，我也在工作。”Eames用他的“安抚专用声音”说。Arthur觉得他听起来像个皮条客。

“你什么时候多了这个毛病？”

“一般来说，我倾向于在更热闹的地方练习。但条件所限——”他用一个“我怀着无比的歉疚但的确无能为力”的表情结束句子。

“啊，我的天。”Arthur呻吟一声，伸手关了电脑。

“你要用到你的‘最优解’了吗？”Eames问。Arthur顺着Eames的视线，看向自己床上的小盒子。他大可以当着Eames的面拿上一两个，然后用一次美好的性爱覆盖掉这一小段诡异的记忆，反正他本来就是这么计划的。

当然，他得先在装潢恶俗的小酒馆里找到一个身上没怪味儿的家伙，再找到一个不会让他得疱疹的地方。Arthur的定制西装和真丝领带在黯淡的灯光下会衬得他像个寂寞的小白领，只有晚上才敢小心翼翼地摸到远离熟人的地方找一点点乐子。太多这样的可怜虫住在布鲁克林，Arthur就是看够了他们才跑到巴黎。

他向来避之不及的景象像颗原子弹一样在他意识里爆炸，巨细靡遗地告诉Arthur那看起来——以及实际上——有多恶心。

再一次，该死的筑梦师职业病。

“Arthur？”

他的脸色一定很难看，Eames的声音有些担心了。

“只是想到疱疹。”Arthur试图开玩笑，而Eames仍然皱着眉。

“如果你想继续……工作什么的，我今天可以放个假。”

“不，算了。”Arthur低头想了想，“今天的日程表已经完成了。”他的视线扫过电脑和记事本，突然不知道如何是好：他没事情做了。

“你该不会想看——电视？”Eames恰到好处地提示。

就算为了报复Eames的长音，我也得把这一集情景喜剧忍下来。Arthur想。他坐在Eames让出来的地方，和Eames一起看那无聊的电视。

结果他只忍受了十分钟。

 

“我真看不出这种规则怎么行得通！”Arthur趴在Eames的床上大声抱怨。又输了一局，他敢说整套游戏是Eames十分钟以前编出来的。

“我必须抽空带你去蒙地卡罗一趟了。”Eames假模假式地叹气，收拢扑克，“换个玩法？”

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

Bane离开了，John绝望地坐在床上。如果Bane的某个手下拿着核弹开关——他才不信Bane会把核弹开关交给“市民”——他也许真的应该留在上面，和Gordon他们锁定核弹，Wayne企业一定有切断遥控信号的办法。不过，后悔从来是没用的，现在他更应该想办法找到核弹开关。

这就引出另一个问题：他该怎么在这儿活下去。也许很容易，也许——他想到Bane手掌的触感，不由得一阵战栗：感觉很好，而这就是问题所在。他为踩脏我的床单道了歉，说衣柜底层有备用的。这个念头不合时宜地蹦出来。没准Bane并不……

停止！John Blake！他在心里喝止自己。他听说过斯德哥尔摩综合症——这种疾病似乎不是以易于感染、潜伏期短、发病迅速著称，但他现在的想法已经在危险的边缘徘徊了。

John强打起精神：既然要在这儿活着，至少把房间收拾干净。他在Bane说的地方找到了干净床单，床单闻起来像在加州的金色阳光下晒足了一个夏天，然后和成熟的橙子一起被收割回来。John铺好床，情不自禁地缩在被窝里躺了好一会儿。

突然响起的敲门声吓得John差点又开始四处找配枪。用睡衣尽量包好自己以后，John开了门。

外头是Bane的手下之一。他端着一托盘典型的英式早餐，放在John屋里的桌子上，什么也没说地离开了，还没忘记把门带上。

外面已经是早上了？John发觉自己快失去时间概念了。他坐下来研究托盘里的东西。当上警察以后，John从来都在路边随便买个甜甜圈或三明治解决三餐，但是他面前的热咖啡、一个锅里煎出来的鸡蛋和培根、两面焦黄的烤吐司、有大块果肉的橘子酱看起来都非常熟悉，熟悉到John自然地先舀了一勺橘子酱放进嘴里再咬一口吐司，因为他就喜欢这么吃。

什么样的恐怖分子会在咖啡里加这么多奶和糖？John小口喝着咖啡，消化带来的满足感让他心情愉快，差点忘了门外全是荷枪实弹的恐怖分子。

餐盘里还有一张卡片：衣柜里有给你准备的衣服，给我个惊喜。

也许某种疾病的确发病迅速，也许Bane不是那么的——

他打开衣柜，不得不立刻关上看向别处。老天，里头有一件粉色的西装！那么粉！哪怕John用力闭上眼睛，眼前还都是黄绿色的色块。

Bane绝对是个施虐成性的疯子。

 

穿着睡衣让John觉得像被剥去硬壳的羊角面包，他不得不满脸嫌弃地挑出一件乳白色底、上面画着金色怀表和英镑的丝绸衬衫（多糟蹋丝绸！），还有一条芥末黄的亚麻长裤（多糟蹋亚麻！）。衣柜内部的格子里分别放着干净袜子和内裤。内裤尺寸合适，John想——更想杀了Bane。

穿戴整齐却无处可去，John觉得现在的场景是他从来无缘参加的晚会讽刺性的翻版。没有电视、没有书、没有电脑，John的习惯性忙碌空转起来了。他把屋里翻了一遍，终于欣喜地在书桌里找出一整套折叠式画架和配套的所有东西——全新的，还没拆封呢。

John细细地削好一支铅笔，想不出该画什么，但纸看上去那么诱人。他伸出笔尖，在纸上轻轻碰了一下，留了一个几不可见的点。

 

然后他的手有了思想一样疯狂地画起来。

石墨变成河流和楼房和街道和桥梁，酒店挨着医院，学校旁边有商铺。John手里不知什么时候抓着一大把铅笔，从10H到9B。他想把每一个细节画得再细一点，一刻也不愿意停下。

又听到敲门声的时候John愤怒地骂了一句。外面有人说话，声音听起来很像Bane，现在John可没心思理会一个100公斤的小事。

“你难道连个锁都弄不开？”他头也不回地吼，忙着为一片行道树加上阴影。

Bane什么时候到他身边的，John一点都不知道。Bane的脚步声比铅笔刮擦画纸的声音轻得多。他只是站在一边安静地看着John的画，John乐得不管他。

按常理推断，John应该画了很久，但他完全不觉得累。直到再也找不到地方下笔了，John方才挫败地把铅笔掼在地上。他发现右手不可抑制地颤抖，手指都伸不直。可他还想画，他有个世界装在心里，他得想起它来。

Bane把他的右手抓过来用掌心揉着，让麻木变成酸痛再从骨缝里流走。这感觉真是太好了，John无意识地靠近身边这个强壮又温暖的动物。他回过神来的时候，Bane已经用胳膊圈住他，把他按在自己怀里。

Bane在看他的画。

画上每一个单独的主体都严格遵守透视，但合在一起却显出奇特的超现实感，所有东西堆砌的模样类似悖论画。画中城酷似Gotham，也像巴黎、斯德哥尔摩、利物浦、蒙巴萨、洛杉矶以及其他John只在电视里看过的城市。John看着它们看得心里难过——他一直希望到处走走，但是Gotham。

 

“这儿画得很仔细。”Bane指着一幢房子，它比旁边那所办公楼大五倍。“你熟悉这里。”

“我长大的地方。”

“它好吗？”

回忆让John不得不露出一个微笑：“没什么钱，但从没缺过好吃的。还有各种玩具。别的孩子都羡慕我，因为我的玩具最精巧，哪里都买不到。”他想了想又补充：“哪怕我自己闹着出走，回去了也不会挨骂。”

“是个好地方。”Bane赞同，仔细研究整幅画。John奇怪为什么他不会觉得头晕——John自己都看得头晕了。Bane发现了一个背对他们的男人：“你认得这个人？”

那个男人躲在车辆和其他轮廓模糊的行人之间，John用深浅不一的线条把他的外套画得一团糟，他双手插在口袋里，耸着肩，老虎一样懒散。如果仔细找找，不少地方都有他。

John沉默了一会儿，说：“只是个虚构人物。把他放进来构图好看些。”

Bane放在他肩膀上的手指动了动，John觉得那代表Bane在微笑。“他很高兴你把他虚构出来。”

 

但是John说了谎。

这个男人是自己来到他画里。开始并没有他，他像双关图的另一种含义一样躲在边边角角，由树木的阴影和砖石构成。John一旦注意到他，就失去了看不见他的能力。于是这个陌生的男人自以为是地走出来，在所有地方都留下痕迹乃至一个清晰的背影。John不得不想象出这个人说话的声音、走路歪歪扭扭的样子，他听说城里有个核弹四处乱转很兴奋，他会说梦就要做大一点。除此以外，John想象不出他从哪儿来，也想象不出他为什么会出现。

 

Bane看了那个男人好一会儿，随后转开视线，很久没说话。他的手指头敲着John肩膀。他要说重要的事。John几乎能看见野鸭在他的射程外犹豫，尽管又饿又累，他仍然习惯性地兴奋起来，等着Bane准备吐出的每一个词。John发现就算刨除面罩的干扰，交谈对Bane来说也很艰难，但是他和John被关在同一个地方，他无路可逃。

“……我生在没有太多阳光的地方。”Bane迟疑着开口，声音模糊不清。这不是John期待的信息，但他隐隐感觉到这比核弹开关在哪里更重要。

Bane重新用手抓住他的大衣领口往前拽，更像他需要给自己找个分散注意力的事做。再开口时他听上去像另一个男人：“我不常待在屋里。我总跑到林子里去。有一次我淋着雨从林子里跑回去，弄得到处都是泥。所有人都气坏了。”他又开始沉默，很明显说出刚才那些话让他累坏了。John耐心地等着。

“抱歉，”Bane——另一个人突然说，“我并不想——只是——唉，我可不是说着真话长大的。”

—————————————————————————————————————

“你看起来一点儿也不诱人，Darling。换一条。”

Arthur恼火地扯下领带扔向Eames。他只想安安静静地挑一条领带配他的白底蓝细条衬衫，而Eames对每一条都有十句含义可疑的评价。

他们在一起住了十一天，两人都还活着，Eames的伤没有加重。事实上，他的伤口恢复得很快，已经能够独立生活（虽然凭这些天来Arthur对他的了解，这个人从没有过独立生活能力——他缺乏把自己弄得体面的意识）。

他们俩还住在一起。Arthur已经学会大部分扑克戏法，而Eames，学会了微积分。

“十年以后，我们回想今天，绝不会相信自己曾经无聊到这种地步。”Eames捡起领带仔细研究上面的斑点，“啊，斐波那契数列。”

“十年以后？Eames，没想到你那么乐观。而且别乱用专有名词。”

“乐观是我的中间名。”Eames说，走过来把领带给Arthur系上，拉直，然后在Arthur嘴上亲了一下。“你在这儿像个掉进泥巴堆的苹果。”

“你能这么说真好。”Arthur嗤之以鼻，“让我觉得刚才那个澡白洗了。”他低头检查了一下自己的领带，满意地发现Eames没弄任何花样之后也回亲了一下Eames：“我买完吃的就回来。”

“你不在的时候电脑能借我用用吗？我的线人们快要以为我死了。”

“不行，Eames。我的电脑就是我的城堡。”Arthur扔给他一个假笑，穿好外套出门。

 

Arthur回来时，Eames正在收拾行李。Eames扫了一眼Arthur竭力掩饰的惊愕，低下头继续叠他的衬衫：“据说加纳利那边已经安静了，我想……我想我该，你知道，回自己的地盘。”

加纳利，Arthur想， Eames第三喜欢的地方，他总喜欢阳光热烈颜色鲜艳的地方，还认为它们属于自己。而且他的确动了我的电脑。

“当然。”Arthur耸耸肩，放下手里的东西。他庆幸自己没买肉或者青菜，反正他自己又不会弄。

Eames收拾东西的速度几近落荒而逃。他走了以后，Arthur看了会儿电视，摆弄扑克，过了一个多小时，就踏上了他能找到的最近一班飞机离开利物浦。

说真的，这儿总下雨，还这么脏，他怎么会忍了十一天？

 

 

 

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

John再次醒来的时候忘了自己睡了多久，感觉像一个礼拜。

他只记得Bane看完了画很快就离开了，然后就是在床上醒来——也许Bane又给自己换了睡衣。

现在桌上有另一份新鲜的早餐，咖啡换成果汁——绿色的，闻不到明显的果香味，该说蔬菜汁，John麻木的脑子缓慢地转动着。他无意间扫了他的画中城一眼，赶紧转开视线。没了Bane，那座城市终于逮住机会，带着上千万吨水泥要扑向他。我不能再和这个东西一块儿待着了。John决定要离开房间，哪怕挨上几枪。

草草吃过早餐以后，John勉为其难地挑了另一件干净衬衫。他拧开锁，试探地把门推开一条缝，门开了——他们没打算把他反锁在屋里，反倒是John可以在屋里把安全锁扣住——好像他们把John抓来就是为了陪Bane聊天。门外也没有守卫，只是一条安静的走廊，还铺着地毡，难怪他听不见Bane的脚步声。

说到Bane，John的房间（如果可以叫房间的话）对面有另一扇门，和他自己的门一模一样。两扇门和走廊看起来像极了高级酒店。如果这装潢是Bane的主意，他可比我想象中还疯。但是John不得不承认他挺喜欢这种风格。

地毡很厚，他不必轻手轻脚也不会发出声音。John谨慎地在走廊上站了一会儿，没有任何人跳出来拦住他。比起逃跑，他现在更想知道这儿究竟能有多疯狂。

那感觉就像本能：他能闻到这儿有秘密。

——————————————————————————————————————

“Fisher的秘密不会在第一层的保险箱里。”Arthur说。

“理由？”Cobb问，他的视线一直盯着白板，尽量不去看Ari在建模型的角落里做什么。

“我们的目标并非商业机密，而是他对他父亲的感情。感情的具现化产物通常不会很大。”Eames插了一句。

“而且现在老Fisher刚刚去世，小Fisher比以往更看重他们之间的感情，看重到不会让具现化产物轻易离开自己身边。所以我认为他把东西随身带着。”Arthur补充。Cobb点点头，记在白板上。

 

Fisher任务已接近尾声，Arthur对目前的结果比较满意——这可不寻常。这单格外艰难的任务让他——用Yusuf的话说——格外混蛋。例如，他的控制狂泛化了，每个人的临时安全屋地址他都登记在册，还标注了改进意见发还给本人。Ari希望自己用枪能像Eames那样顺手，能在保证Arthur还能教她梦境建筑的前提下给他一枪：谁让他说Ari的安全屋不该靠着买丝巾的小铺。

Arthur本人的安全屋从外表看来和他学生时代住的地方差不多，但他现在有足够的钱在屋里填满他喜欢的极简主义家具。每次推开门，一屋子清爽的颜色和简练的线条都让他心情舒畅。

有时推开门他会看见Eames，就在他淡米色的沙发上堆成鲜艳的一摊。这种情况下Arthur的反应全凭当天的情绪——即工作进度——而定。如果他心情不错，他们俩闲聊一阵，然后一起弄点东西吃，看看书，最后做爱或者直接安静地上床睡觉。如果他心情不好，Eames的每句话听起来都像挑衅，于是Arthur一一回应，以一次愤怒的性交结束不知所谓的争吵，半夜两人再饿得醒过来，就着午夜节目吃微波食品。

至于Eames，Arthur竟然一直没找到他的安全屋。前哨一度为这件事头疼不已，最后他安慰自己既然伪装者每天都按时到岗，也不该太吹毛求疵，再说这不正好表明Eames很安全。

在Arthur提到安全屋之前，Eames从没想过有找一个的必要。于是他做了个统计——感谢和Arthur共处的十一天——在这单活儿里，他有82.3%的晚上和Arthur在一起，其余10.2%留在工厂里琢磨工作上的烂事，7.5%花在酒吧喝赌场。Arthur·严厉会说小数点后面的数字没有实际意义，除非他们在巴黎待了1000个晚上。或者Arthur会像Eames一样被统计结果吓得目瞪口呆，直接用打火机烧了草稿纸。

好消息是，当工作结束的时候，他可以理所当然地提出和Arthur分道扬镳。简而言之，他有退路，Eames总有退路。

“Fisher航班”起飞的前一晚，Saito早就给他们订好了均匀分布于机场附近的五家高级酒店，但主动让他把自己和Arthur安排在一起。听见他的要求时Saito一贯平静的东方式脸孔现出一丝微妙的神情，他回答：“当然可以，Mr.Eames。”然后又补充，“祝你们有个愉快的晚上。”

上天明鉴，Eames唯一一个想法是：他知道Arthur每次要扔掉喜爱的家具一走了之都不高兴，他希望Arthur不要一个人关在房间里不高兴。

不过他们的确会有一个愉快的晚上。

————————————————————————————————————

高级酒店式的走廊很短，此外的部分全是金属或陶瓷制的，就像极其巨大的下水管道，它们像迷宫。为了找到回房间（现在他真的开始说“房间”了）的路，John用铅笔在每个转角处都画了蝙蝠标记。但他最终还是迷路了，只得硬着头皮往随便哪个方向走。奇怪的是，这儿的人不多，John很少能听到脚步声。

他所以他一点没想到自己会走进一个人群聚集的大厅。

 

这儿像个蜂巢。

大厅的结构和他见过的天井很像，还有几层楼梯环绕着不知道通往哪里。好些人直接用登山索吊着自己上上下下。John估计大厅里至少有一百人，而且所有人都喝着茶，用不同的杯子：瓷杯、马克杯、纸杯……自从波士顿倾茶事件之后，新大陆再没见过这么多茶叶同时泡在水里。

大多数人在目的明确地改造这里，John看不出改造的结果，只能猜测成品大概线条诡异，颜色刺眼。也许他们只想找点事做，和John一样。其余的人——干什么的都有。一些年纪明显属于青少年的人大呼小叫不知道喊的是什么，一个穿皮夹克、挂着一脖子钢吊坠的女人斜着眼打量他。John还看见一个年纪不小的男人吃着半截掏空的法棍面包，里面塞满意大利细面条。真堕落！John起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

像是感觉到他在看，男人回头冲他嚷：“嘿，小伙儿，不是谁都有闲心洗盘子的！”

他的声音成功地把众人的注意力吸引到John身上。人群聚集处不可避免的杂音降了好几个分贝。

John干咳一声，强自镇定下来。被许多人盯着很不好，被这些人盯着尤其不好。有个人正坐在地上好好地喝茶，他一个人却守着全套茶具，像是在等一个可能到来的访客。他看上去有些年纪，也许不会像青少年一样好斗。John尽量自然地走过去蹲在他身边，问：“能分给我一杯吗？”众人开始窃窃私语。

对方略带惊讶地面向他，John发现他相当年轻，脸上薄薄的胡子和镇定的神色让他显得老了。他仔细而又仔细地观察了John一会儿，给他倒了一杯。John端起杯子，顺着杯沿悄悄扫视大厅，其余人又回去做原来的事情，但时不时地，仍有人向他投来含义迥异的目光。

John看看身边的人，对方也看着他，神色平静得像哨兵看着关卡之外的荒漠。

“John，John Blake。”John说，等着对方的回答。

“Barsad。”他说。John听出这是称赞过他皮鞋的那个人，看来他是Bane的左右手。

Bane、Barsad、Blake，这就是为什么Bane想让我待在这儿？ John发现自己开始胡思乱想了。

Barsad话很少，John在旁边脚都蹲麻了，他还什么都没说。

“总和Barsad说话多没劲。尝尝我的？”一个又高又壮的青少年突然一屁股坐在John身边，整个人扑在他身上。John没防备，险些被他撞得吐出来。

下一秒压在他肩膀上的重量消失了。不知什么时候Barsad站到他面前，而另一个人已经被扔了出去。那人躺在地上大笑起来，四周传来零零落落的口哨。有人喊：“那个瘦巴巴的小子是谁？”

糟糕，他们要过来了。John绷紧肌肉，准备对付每一种可能的情况。

突然所有声音都被抹去了。

Bane穿过人群走过来：“们在聊天？”他表情莫测，从一个人看到另一个，最后落在John身上。

John小心地把茶杯放在托盘里，随后稳稳当当地站起来。Bane的眼神一直停在他身上，John能感觉得到。他真的接近这儿的秘密了

附近响起微弱的窸窣声，有人企图走过来。Bane脚踝一转，手刀砍在那人颈侧，被打中的人立刻软软地倒在地上。杂音彻底消失了，其他人像受惊吓的水牛一样挤在一起，围成一堵墙。

“Barsad，送他回去。”Bane说，他盯着人群。

Barsad走过来，示意John跟他走。他什么也没说，但John能感觉到他的催促，不得不跟着他走出大厅。

他们在走廊里绕了很长时间，John本该很高兴能离开这儿，可是他担心Bane。他知道这种情况很危险，必须小心处置，Bane可没有小心处置任何事的本事。John试图从Barsad那儿打探些消息，但得到的答案只有“是”或“不”。最终John放弃了：毕竟他们不会排斥Bane，他有什么可担心的。

重新回到房间里，John发现餐具已经被收走了，画被转了过去，不再正对着他。John坐在床上，觉得脑子里全是问题，却无从出口。他重新把自己卷在阳光味儿的被单里，希望醒来后一切都恢复正常。

 

他觉得自己才睡了一会儿，但敲门声再次响起来的时候，他发现是Bane给他带来晚餐。Bane看起来好好的，而且依旧热衷于把John喂得和他自己一样。John闪身让对方进来，晚餐闻起来像鱼，酱汁很香，但他现在一点胃口都没有。

“谢谢。”他对Bane说，还站在门口，希望对方能离开。

“你看上去没什么胃口。”Bane说，“我有些事情要告诉你。”

“你知道自己听起来像收养儿童的家长吗？”John说。

“家长不会告诉孩子这样的事实：蝙蝠侠死了，Gordon和他的人马被我逮住了。Gotham马上要陷入彻底的混乱。”

“我不相信。”

“承认吧。所有的警察都在地底下，没人能拯救Gotham。末日到了，Blake。你不想离开吗？”

“不是所有的警察。”John扬起下巴直视Bane的眼睛，哪怕这个姿势暴露了他的喉咙。John想到Bane如何打断他自己手下的脖子，他想：奇怪，我仍旧不怕他。

“Gotham是我的城市。我能救它。”

“你？你有多强大？”

John曾经被上司、被罪犯、被市民嘲笑过，但没有一次能让他像现在这样愤怒：“我的城市里我无所不能！”

这句话在房间里振荡，John自己也被吓住了。但是Bane很满意。他用掌心摩挲John的头发和脸，好像John掉进水里，而他想把他擦干。

“Gotham是你的城市。”他说，他的掌心很暖和，John不由自主地眯起眼睛。我掉进陷阱了吗？他想把我也变成他们的一员吗？这些念头仅仅在他意识层面掠过，而他的意识——融化了。它渗入某个更深的地方，另有一些东西苏醒，填补空位。就像他的脑子正在从里往外翻。他被抓的时候也经历了同样的感觉，但那一次绝没有这次来势汹汹。

这感觉很可怕，直到John发现自己的鼻尖贴在Bane心口。

他胸腔里有心跳，John想。他不会害怕了。

——————————————————————————————————————

Arthur认真地把耳朵贴在Eames心口听了一会儿：“你确定心率和血压能分辨你这级别的说谎者？”

“伪装者，Arthur。要精确。”Eames宽容地微笑，手里洗着牌准备再玩一局。

难得一天闲下来，他的记忆总是很讨厌地用上一次血淋淋的过程提醒他，明天他要对付什么。他可不愿意退场——这可是Inception，哪个一流的盗梦者不想试试。问题是，Eames不再是年轻气盛的混小子，为了尝新鲜什么都敢干，现在他有多得是的东西可挂心。

唉，他有点理解为什么Arthur恨透闲着了。

Arthur压在他心脏上方的聪明脑袋相当有帮助：有最好的前哨，还有最好的伪装者，当然还有最好的药剂师、盗取者、建筑师，他们必定会成功。

他有快十年没害怕过了，现在更不会害怕。

本来Eames计划着大部分时间都和Arthur在床上度过，结果他们真那么做了，只不过两人都穿着衣服，除了打牌就是像在校研究生一样搂在一起。

可Eames还是很高兴。

 

Arthur翻了个身，后脑枕着Eames。哪怕知道没有必要，依旧习惯性地整理了一下衬衫。Eames看着他一直在笑。你知道继续笑下去，这个傻笑会凝固在你脸上吗？Arthur想。

“把你的傻笑抹了。”

“抱歉，对此我无能为力。”Eames笑得更开心，开心到Arthur贴过来吻他，然后顺着脖子一路吻到他胸口的纹身。

——————————————————————————————————————

一个月以后，John可以在基地里四处走动，只要不夺枪、不逃跑，没人干涉他。

一个月？也可能是一天，或一个小时。John放弃了计算时间，这儿是爱丽丝掉进去的兔子洞，没有足够稳定的标尺。

Bane的手下们一定得到了命令，不够友好的人都自觉地离他远点，其他过于友好的人也一样。Barsad总是不远不近地跟着他，John还试着和他交谈，偶尔能得到回答。如果他们接着这么谈下去，过个两、三百年John就会弄明白Bane的秘密了。

画中城在John房间里，还背对着他——John一点也不想把它翻过来。

 

Arthur仿佛听见了《Non, je ne regrette rien》【1】的声音。他痛苦地呻吟一声，把脸埋到枕头里，也许他真该想办法治治自己的职业病了。他挣扎着睁开一只眼睛，想看看几点了，但是他的夜光闹表不在床头。

他伸手摸了摸，床头柜摸起来不一样。

Arthur猛然清醒过来，四处找他的骰子，但骰子既不在枕头底下，也不在睡衣口袋里。我在哪？巨大的恐惧攫住了他，他不记得自己怎么来到这儿的了。

冷静，Arthur，冷静。他穿好能找到的所有衣物，给自己想出一把Glock，在黑暗里告诫自己平静下来。他必须先确认自己出了什么事情。遥远的地方某种东西在崩塌，歌声隐隐约约地传来，Arthur觉得整个世界都在旋转和扭曲。那么我一定在梦境里，感觉上像第二层，不深不浅。Arthur的眼睛逐渐适应黑暗，他借着门缝里透进来的光看见一幅画反挂在墙上。他走过去把画翻过来——画里的城市在走廊的灯光里看上去像黑洞。只是一幅画。Arthur告诉自己，他没必要为一幅画紧张。

画里的城市向他扑来。

 

John回过神来，发现自己的画被打了好几枪，可怜兮兮地挂在墙上。他低头看看，枪竟然在自己手里。外头有人用力擂着门板。

“Blake？你还好吗？”

他觉得可能是Barsad，或者其他人，刚想打发他们走开，Eames撞开他房间的门。

门外还是Bane基地的走廊，门里还是他的房间，Eames怎么会出现在这里？

他听到一个法国女人在唱：不，我并不后悔。这歌声告诉他时间快到了、快到了、快到了。远处传来爆炸和坍塌的声音，还有人群的呐喊。John的本能让他焦急起来：时间所剩不多了，他得——他得做点什么。

 

Eames穿着类似作训服的制服和靴子，不过哪一国家的士兵都不像。他的眼神锐利，肌肉紧绷，双手举起的动作比起安抚更像扑击的预备。

啊。

John举枪对着他：“你从哪儿来，Bane？”

Eames的眼睛比他背后的灯光还亮，这不可能，John想。这儿不可能的东西太多了，简直像梦境一样，Eames是梦境中的伪装者。

Eames动了一下，似乎要走过来夺枪。John扳开保险，威胁地冲他晃晃枪口：“告诉我核弹开关在谁手里。”

Eames轻声地叹了口气。有些东西让他很累了，John想，他还在坚持什么呢。

“我给了Arthur。”

“谁？谁是Arthur？”

“他是——一个傲慢的混蛋。”Eames的声音里带着笑意。“当他需要力量，只乐意向他的英雄求助。但即使和他的英雄相比，他还是更信任自己，结果造了一个悖论把自己困住了。”

不熟悉的记忆像成群的海豚跃出水面一样在John意识里出现。Eames从未来过老旧的游戏室，他在拥挤的欧洲酒吧、在狭小的公寓、北欧林间和英国昏暗的小巷里，还有John绝不可能见过的豪华酒店房间。

——————————————————————————————————————

Arthur懒洋洋地舒展赤裸的肢体，还得过一会儿他的洁癖才会战胜性爱过后的困倦。Eames贴过来，把他划拉进怀里。必须休息了，Arthur想，虽然明天在飞机上要睡十个小时，但谁知道最后会怎么样。

但是现在这样很舒服，再躺五分钟吧。

Arthur感觉到Eames的手指在他无意识地弹动。

“这是什么意思？”他问。

——————————————————————————————————————

Eames借John失神的机会上步到他身边，制住他握枪的手。John一惊，条件反射地要调转枪口。一时间两人僵持着。

有人影出现在走廊一端，他——不，她还喊着什么。

“Eames，蝙蝠回来了，他找到了核弹！警察还有军队——”

枪响。

Ari脸上惊讶的表情还没来得及改变，她的身体已经撞在地面上，没有了呼吸。Eames看了Ari一眼：唉，伪装已经全消失了，Ari来不及检查一下自己的伪装就来警告他。

我打死了一个无辜的年轻女孩。John看见一小滩血从她背后的弹孔流出来，在地毡上浸出一片暗红色的痕迹。那不是随便哪个女孩，那是他的朋友、他的晚辈，他有保护她的责任。

Eames小心地从John手里拿过枪扔得尽可能地远，这回John没有抵抗。

“没关系。没有看起来那么严重。”Eames搂着John，在他耳边低声说。

“怎么可能？我杀了她！”

“她回到一个更糟，但是更有趣的世界了。”Eames说，“现在我要放开你然后离开这儿，请先别杀掉我，待会儿有人为你代劳。”

“你要去对付蝙蝠侠？”John想起来，Bane打断了蝙蝠侠的背，但是蝙蝠侠还是回到Gotham。Bane会失败。

“当然。我是漫画反派，记得吗？”

“这一次蝙蝠侠必定会打败你。”

“让我们说‘极有可能’来给我鼓鼓劲好吗。”

Bane——Eames有什么理由挑战蝙蝠侠两次？又怎么会以为自己能赢两次？他为什么要毁灭Gotham？他从哪儿来？John想问他，想让他别犯傻了。

“为什么？”最终，John问。

——————————————————————————————————————

“因为我爱你。”

——————————————————————————————————————

比我想的还糟，看来我的确是个乐观主义者。Eames在面罩背后露出一个微笑。Cobb用音乐提醒他第一层快支持不住了，Eames多少有点后悔：他并没真的弄出一个遥控引爆装置，那太复杂。

Eames重新变成Bane的模样，他让投影军队和警察们对峙，自己去找蝙蝠侠。两队人马已经打作一团，天上有飞机来来去去，Eames衷心希望它们是侦察机。

警察们明显占了上风，但是Eames还有机会，只要他找到核弹引爆。

他艰难地在人群里穿行，终于找到蝙蝠侠：他捣毁了载着核弹的卡车，正在把核弹绑在蝙蝠战机上。

歌声已经快唱完一遍，不剩多少时间了。Eames一路打翻挡路的所有人，直扑蝙蝠侠。

蝙蝠从Pit里爬出来，变得加倍凶狠。Eames和他像两条斗犬一样缠斗，Eames调出自己全部的格斗经验，但蝙蝠比他更敏捷。对方不再把时间浪费在愤怒上，每一拳都精确地打在他身上的薄弱处，而且步步为营地进攻，等着Eames露出破绽。这让Eames想起Arthur，他真想念Arthur。

一晃神之间，蝙蝠侠的厚底靴子踢中Eames的面罩。Eames眼前一黑，他想自己的鼻子一定断了。

嘿，Darling，骑士在为你而战呢。Eames想。他透支所有的力气连连出拳，他能听见铠甲和骨骼碎裂的声音。也许是蝙蝠的肋骨，也许是他的手指。蝙蝠侠硬挨了几下避开他的攻势，又在面罩上补了一脚。面罩整个变形了，内侧有个簧片弹开，嵌进Eames的牙床，相比之下落在他胸腹的一连串重击简直算不得什么。

我就知道这个东西会害死我。Eames眼前一片红雾，他不太确信自己是不是还站着。他想拦住蝙蝠，引爆核弹，但是血呛进他气管里。他看着蝙蝠侠终于把核弹拴在飞机上，朝海岸而去。蝙蝠侠想跟核弹一起在远海爆炸。

Eames坐在地上，他知道Gotham就此安全了。

好吧，英雄总是赢，他们别无选择。

而我呢，我总有另一个办法找回我的Darling。

见鬼，好疼啊。

 

John回过神来的时候，他站在一条空荡荡的街道上。基地消失了。城市的天际轮廓线起伏如波浪——或许那就是波浪？它们像开水中的气泡一样扭动，John不记得自己曾在Gotham见过。

但是John在Gotham长大，他不该不认得任何建筑。他明明记得——

他记得纽约市郊区的房子，他躲在自己的房间里用漫画挡住眼睛，假装听不到楼下的争吵。

他记得自己的小箱子里装满了漫画，最后不得不用个干洗袋把衣服和日用品随便一兜，就这么去了布鲁克林。

他记得大苹果、愚人城【3】，记得被街头混混欺负时有多希望黑骑士从天而降，记得肤色各异的邻居和木屑的味道。

他记得时间长到让他背疼的飞机，还有口音柔软的同学们。

他记得自己站在酒吧里，以为自己又得一个人和作业过周末，却发现一个年轻男人坐在吧台旁边，袖子卷到手肘上。他皮肤上有纹身。

然后他走过去，伸出手。

“Arthur Blake。”

 

Gotham降低、铺展、缩小，在它灰白色的天空上，蝙蝠战机牵引着核弹飞向远海。黑骑士的背影小得像一滴墨水，不小心溅在画纸上。

墙壁在世界的边缘升起，海洋退潮，露出磨掉了清漆的地板。Arthur把Gotham捧在手里，用拇指小心地翻过一页。他穿着得体的西装，他又坐在外祖父的房子里了。新的一期《Detective comic》在他手里，已经翻到最后一页。故事以一副大跨页结束：蝙蝠战机与核弹在远离Gotham海岸的地方爆炸了，蘑菇云升起，伤痕累累的Gotham被照亮。

 

Eames觉得水泥地面变得暖和了。他费力地睁开眼睛，正对上面前的三面镜。糟糕，难道Cobb直接Kick了？

当他又是Eames之后，他发现Arthur在他背后，坐在一张很小很小的木床上。

那的确是Arthur。

外面有一个更糟的世界了，在那儿人们真实地死去，他们的关系将比以往复杂一万倍。但是将有一个真实的Arthur好好地活在Eames的世界里。

那很他妈的值得。

“大团圆结局，嗯？”Eames走到Arthur身边和他一起挤在小床上。

“嘘。我还没看完。”

Arthur又翻了一页，哦，原来封底上还有尾声。Eames看见一个白发老人高兴地说什么“自动驾驶早就修好了”，还有豪华大宅里的管家。最后一格，是一个持枪匪徒在黑暗的街道上威胁一对老夫妇，蝙蝠形状的黑影降临在他头上。Arthur看了好一会儿，才舍不得地合上杂志。

蝙蝠怎么都不肯离开，另一个坏脾气的控制狂泥棍子。难怪他能当Arthur的英雄。Eames笑了起来。

“醒来以后借给我看看好吗？好像挺有趣。”

“你可以在我的书房里看，Eames。”

 

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】 《Inception》里协调KICK时间的音乐。
> 
> 【2】 歌词。
> 
> 【3】 大苹果、愚人城（Gotham）都是纽约的别号。


End file.
